You're my love
by Mrs. Nose
Summary: Os sentimentos muitas vezes podem confundir nossas mentes e corações,mesmo assim,o verdadeiro amor sempre nos é revelado...ou será que nem sempre?Dois príncipes,uma princesa.UA,Syaoran X Sakura.
1. Capítulo 1

"_Quando o ardor da minha palavra persuasiva do abismo obscuro do erro retirou tua alma, profundamente degradada, e quando, cheia de uma dor atroz, torcendo os braços, maldisseste o vício, o vício que te havia fascinado,quando a tua consciência castigando,à existência passada renunciaste, e escondendo em tuas mãos teu rosto,de repente, cheia de horror e de vergonha, tu choraste."_

_Nekrássov_

**You're my love: Capítulo I**

Era uma tarde linda, com um sol brilhante num céu azulado repleto de nuvens. Sentada no jardim do mais fascinante castelo de todo o país estava a princesa Kinomoto, acompanhada por um dos mais influentes príncipes de todo o Japão. Animadamente, eles discutiam sobre diversos assuntos, sempre sorrindo gentilmente um para o outro.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi..." começou a princesa. "Você estava na festa de aniversário de uma prima por parte de pai e a mãe dela disse que o achava 'bonitinho'?" ela questionou com olhos arregalados.

"Exato!" Respondeu Yukito, um pouco desconcertado.

A princesa sorriu. "Continue por favor!" ela pediu com olhos suplicantes.

"Então... ela perguntou se eu queria dançar, pois achava que eu deveria ser muito bom dançarino e me daria essa grande 'honra' e eu respondi o mais gentilmente que pude que não o faria!"

A princesa riu alegremente. "Que mulher insistente!" exclamou.

"Você tem razão,Sakura!Ela é muito mais divertida ao vivo, se quer saber" o homem deu-lhe um sorriso gentil. "Continuando, minha 'tia' fitou-me incrédula por um tempo, até dizer: 'Sua fama de bom cavalheiro é um ultraje!'"

"O que o senhor fez depois?" perguntou ela, ainda mais divertida.

"Eu sorri gentilmente e disse num tom um tanto sarcástico : 'Desculpe-me,senhora...mas dançar com damas casadas e mais velhas não seria tão bom para a minha fama de cavalheiro também, além do mais eu irei me casar em breve".

O sorriso de Sakura desapareu imediatamente, dando lugar a uma grande melancolia. "Senhor Yukito..." começou "Você... o senhor... ama a sua noiva?"

Yukito fitou-a gentilmente, apesar de ter percebido que a felicidade dela havia sumido subitamente "Sim, eu a amo, Sakura..."

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. _Sim, eu a amo, Sakura. _Essa_s e_ram exatamente as palavras que ela mais queria ouvir, mas dirigidas e referentes a sua própria pessoa "Ela é uma mulher sortuda!Eu espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes!"

"Obrigado, Sakura...eu desejo que você seja muito feliz quando for se casar também" Yukito tentou esboçar um sorriso gentil em vão.

Ambos ficaram alguns minutos calados, até que Yukito cortou o silêncio "Sakura... acho que é melhor eu ir... tenho alguns assuntos importantes do casamento para resolver. Iremos nos ver outro dia, tudo bem?"

Sakura sorriu melancolicamente e apenas falou um "até lá" quase inaudível.

O príncipe levantou-se e partiu, deixando-a só em sua própria melancolia.

--

Lá fora fazia uma manhã fascinante e ensolarada, porém a princesa dormia profundamente em sua cama confortável, digna de uma verdadeira princesa.

"Hmm..." Sakura abriu lentamente seu olho esquerdo e depois fez o mesmo com o olho direito. Ela sentia-se exausta, apesar da extensa noite de sono "Foi apenas um pesadelo!" ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto vestia um vestido branco um tanto simples, mas muito bonito.

Aquela noite Sakura tivera um pesadelo um tanto diferente, afinal todas as noites ela tinha o mesmo sonho no qual ela casava-se com Yukito diante de todo o reino dele e dela e ambos, ambos sempre radiantes de felicidade. Na última noite, porém, isso não se concretizou: Sakura era separada de Yukito pela noiva que iria casar-se com ele no dia seguinte (de acordo com o sonho) e a noiva tinha uma vontade enorme de a ferir...até mesmo a matar, mas Sakura era salva por alguém, alguém que não mostrava seu rosto durante todo o sonho.

"Com certeza foi o Yukito-kun!" ela pensou enquanto caminhava para o salão principal do enorme castelo que agora pertencia ao seu irmão "Olá, Natsumi!" Sakura sorriu gentilmente ao cumprimentar uma das empregadas do castelo.

"O..olá...senho....rri..ita Ki..kinomoto!" a empregada era extremamente magricela e tinha cabelos negros e grandes até a cintura. Seus olhos azuis como o oceano cintilavam de alegria quando ela não se sentia tão tímida e ela devia ser um ou dois anos mais velha que Sakura.

"Tenha um bom-dia!" desejou-lhe Sakura alegremente.

"O..ob..rri..gada...p...para..a..a..se...se...senhorita t...também!" Natsumi tentou sorrir gentilmente,embora seus lábios tenham se curvado de uma forma estranha que mais se assemelhava a uma careta.

"Você sabe onde meu irmão está?"

A empregada fez uma careta voluntária ao ouvir a palavra 'irmão' "Na verdade não...mas..."

"Sakura!" um homem de cabelos castanhos chamou da entrada do salão principal "O que quer,monstrenga?"

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, mas resolveu não contestar "Você sabe do Yukito?"

Touya suspirou irritado. "Ele está ocupado com o casamento"

"E...eu sei...mas ele sempre vinha aqui!" Sakura disse isso com certa tristeza e ciúmes mal direcionados à noiva sortuda, que recebia sempre tanta atenção de Yukito.

Touya aproximou-se mais de Sakura e fez-lhe um leve carinho na cabeça, surpreendendo-a "O casamento é uma coisa complicada e pode trazer muitas responsabilidades a mais, entende?"

Sakura concordou com a cabeça "Entendi..."

"Vamos mudar de assunto! O que acha de tomar café da manhã?"

"Sabe, Touya... eu não estou com tanta fome agora. Depois eu venho, certo?" Disse ela enquanto retirava-se do salão para caminhar lentamente até o jardim "Esse lugar é tão lindo..." a garota sorriu para as flores que dançavam no ritmo do vento "Queria não sair daqui nunca mais..." Sakura ficou algumas horas observando o céu e todo o verde do jardim,até que Natsumi veio correndo até ela.

"Princesa, princesa!" Exclamou a empregada, parecendo que seus olhos azuis iriam saltar das órbitas.

"O... O que foi?" Sakura perguntou espantada.

"O seu noivo quer vê-la imediatamente! Seu irmão quer que algumas pessoas da corte a acompanhem, certo? Então acho que a senhorita deveria esperar no local onde as carruagens são guardadas"

Sakura suspirou "O que ele quer dessa vez?"

A empregada mordeu os lábios nervosamente como se escondesse algo "Não sei, mas pelo jeito ele que vê-la prontamente"

"Certo... já estou indo" Sakura suspirou longamente, até levantar-se.

--

Pessoal! Eu anuncio com felicidade que finalmente arrumei o que eu achava errado nesse capítulo (que eu dividi, inclusive, pois os acontecimentos não tinham lá muito sentido...). Espero que esse site não apague nenhuma palavra ou letra. É muito vergonhoso descobrir que seus textos ficaram completamente sem sentido porque o site generoso 'comeu' dúzias de palavras D: certo, isso é tudo por enquanto u_u


	2. Capítulo 2

**You're my love: Capítulo II**

_**Natsumi's flashback**_

Senti meu corpo todo estremecer ao estar presente no grande salão junto àquele maldito rei. Eu sorria nervosamente (como sempre!). Eu servia a mesa e tinha certeza de que estava pondo todos os talheres de forma errada, mas era tudo culpa dele por me distrair tanto!

"Natsumi...tá errado!" ele tinha um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios...mas como eu odiava aquilo! "Agora é a colher..." continuou enquanto pegava a colher e colocava no lugar correto.

Senti a face corar ao ouvir aquela voz e me desconcentrei totalmente de tudo, até que um prato caiu no chão, me acordando totalmente do sonho "Droga!Droga!Droga!!!" gritei,ao ver o prato quebrado aos meus pés.

"Você tá se sentindo bem?" Touya parecia perceber perfeitamente que eu estava agindo como uma idiota por causa dele ali e não estava dando a mínima para o que eu realmente deveria estar fazendo. Percebi isso pelo sorrisinho irônico ao me perguntar se eu estava bem.

"Eu estou ótima!" respondi irritada "Por que eu estaria passando mal, senhor?"

"Ora..." Touya pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava à sua frente "Foi só uma perguntinha...você se irrita tão facilmente!"

"Ah, é?Mas uma pergunta dessas não vale ser perguntada desse jeito irônico!"

"Peço desculpas por ter sido tão inconveniente, Natsu-chan"

"Quantas vezes tenho que falar que não é pra me chamar de Natsu-chan???"

"Você pode dizer isso quantas vezes quiser, sabia?Eu sou o rei e posso chamar meus súditos da forma que eu bem entender!" ele sorria novamente.

"Certo... estou ficando muito irritada...vou buscar um pano pra arrumar isso"

"Espere, Natsu-chan... você não acha que me deve uma coisa?" ele se levantou da mesa ainda sorrindo de forma irritante.

Suspirei irritada. Céus!Como aquele maldito sorriso me irritava "Certo...peço desculpas pelo prato,senhor Kinomoto!" fiz uma reverência e levantei-me, ficando espantada ao ver que Touya estava mais perto ainda, mas o pior de tudo foi o novo sorriso que ele tinha na face. Não era um sorriso irônico, mas um tanto gentil e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

"Natsu-chan...não era isso o que eu queria!" ele me agarrou pela cintura e me pôs contra a parede.

Fiquei corada. Senti meu coração bater mais forte do que nunca "T...Touya?!?!?!Me solta, seu tarado!O que você quer comigo???" meu rosto começou a arder quando inalei o perfume dele e senti a sua respiração quente no meu rosto...aquela sensação era a melhor que eu já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida!Então...será que é isso o que as pessoas chamam de paraíso?_Não me solta,Touya-kun!Por favor! , p_ensei.

Touya aumentou o sorriso e até gargalhou um pouco "Quem vê acha que nunca fizemos coisa pior!"

"Cala a boca! Você prometeu que nunca ia falar daquela noite pros outros!"

"Bem... acho que depende de _qual _das noites"

"Ca... cala a boca! Eu posso ficar numa enrascada se souberem... você só quer me prejudicar, né? Que saco, Touya!"

"Não quero te prejudicar..."

"Ah, é?Que belo ator você é!" interrompi "E por que você faria uma coisa dessas com uma súdita idiota que se deixa enganar por um charlatão que nem você a não ser pra brincar com ela como se fosse um objeto?Eu sou mesmo uma idiota!" senti uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto e tentei cobri-lo com minhas mãos.

"Você quer mesmo saber por que estou fazendo isso com você?"

"Você quer jogar na minha cara mesmo?"

Touya sorriu gentilmente e secou uma das lágrimas com a mão "O que você disse não é verdade... na verdade, eu não consigo me controlar com você por perto! E é por isso que vou fazer isso... e sim, no meio do castelo! Não estou nem aí pra opinião dos outros!" ele aproximou-se ainda mais do meu rosto... e me beijou! Touya começou o beijo suavemente, como se esperasse que eu o correspondesse.

Comecei sem retribuir o beijo, mas aos poucos fui derrotada. Algum tempo se passou, talvez séculos e só paramos por causa da falta de ar "To... Touya... desculpa por duvidar!" senti várias lágrimas de alegria descendo pelo meu rosto e abracei-o.

Ele passou uma das mãos suavemente pelos meus cabelos, mas soltou-me rapidamente ao ouvir passos vindos do aposento ao lado "Então... o que temos para comer hoje, Senhorita Natsumi?"

"Hum... n-não sei... senhor Kinomoto! Vou à cozinha trazer a comida e pegar um pano para limpar essa bagunça!" estava pronta para caminhar, até que vi um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes na entrada do salão "Shinji!" gritei ao perceber que era meu ex-namorado.

Percebi que Touya fez uma careta ao vê-lo ali. Sem perceber, esbocei um sorriso. "O que você quer, mensageiro?" ele perguntou friamente.

Fiz uma cara de alívio ao ver que ele não estava ali por mim, mas para entregar alguma carta.

"Olá, Natsumi!Como vai?" ele sorriu largamente para mim e ignorou Touya completamente, como se ele nem ao menos estivesse ali.

"E-eu... vou bem! E você?"

"Estou um pouco triste após ter sido deixado, é claro..." Shinji olhou para Touya com um olhar que irradiava suspeita.

"Ora, ora... vocês eram namorados?" perguntou Touya, interrompendo totalmente nossa conversa.

"Éramos... mas ela me deixou... dizendo que estava apaixonada por outro" Shinji lançou um sorriso forçado para Touya.

"Que história triste!Mas quem foi o felizardo que a pegou"

Touya,seu idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo?, eu o questionei com o olhar.

"Um homem da realeza... sem querer ofender, Natsumi... mas se envolver com alguém da realeza?" ele perguntou, irônico.

Shinji estava devolvendo na mesma moeda... eu não podia ter conversado tanto com ele sobre o Touya. Era óbvio que ele perceberia!

Touya olhou-o irritado "E qual o problema"

"Envolvimento de simples súditas com um rei é algo presente apenas em contos de fadas! De qualquer forma, eu a disse que quando esse cara a machucasse muito, eu iria espancá-lo! Mas além disso... eu iria aguardá-la de braços abertos, como sempre estive.

Touya arqueou as sobrancelhas "Olha aqui,seu mensageirozinho de meia tigela..."

"Parem!" gritei "Ele não veio aqui para discutir com o senhor. Ele veio entregar uma mensagem, então parem com essa briga sem sentido, certo?" Shinji pegou irritado um dos pergaminhos em suas mãos o abriu. Um estranho ideograma que estava na parte de trás parecia ser chinês e apesar de não conseguir lê-lo,eu podia ter certeza de que já o havia visto antes.

"Certo... esta carta é do senhor... hum... Xi... Li Xiao Lang... acho que é isso" Shinji arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Pode ler" Touya ordenou irritado.

"Li...Xiao Lang?" eu perguntei perplexa, pois tinha certeza de que já havia ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar!

"A carta diz:

'_Diante das atuais circunstâncias, preciso ver imediatamente a minha noiva, senhorita Kinomoto Sakura, para que nos casemos o mais rápido possível, daqui no máximo seis meses e até esse período eu quero que a princesa fique aqui mesmo, para o seu próprio bem. Meu reino está um caos com as guerras que ocorreram e a morte da minha mãe, que era a rainha._

_Hong Kong, 23 de Fevereiro_

_Príncipe Li Xiao Lang"_

Touya pareceu ainda mais irritado "Aquele moleque... quero que o responda"

Shinji pegou uma caneta e um pergaminho.

"Ora, ora, pirralho... finalmente conseguiu uma boa desculpa pra se casar logo com a Sakura, não? De qualquer forma, meus pêsames pela sua mãe e os meus parabéns por ter a chance de casar-se com a minha preciosa irmãzinha, logo ela estará aí e não pense que direi o motivo da ida dela (mas bem que eu queria ver sua cara na hora de contar!)Ah! Coloque um "ps" :Hahahaha, eu sabia que iria me tornar rei antes de você!"

Shinji fechou o pergaminho. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas e um sorriso sarcástico estava em seus lábios "Que resposta mais educada..."

"O que disse, mensageiro?"

"Nada... estou indo" Shinji olhou para mim com um sorriso "Tchau, Natsumi.E não se esqueça...aquela promessa está de pé, ok?" ele piscou.

O casamento... com ele? Perguntei-me ao lembrar-me da proposta que Shinji havia feito alguns dias atrás.

"Natsumi...quero que você fale com o cocheiro e que avise Sakura...exceto o motivo pelo qual ela está indo. Também chame pessoas imprestáveis da corte, por favor" Touya afagou meus cabelos gentilmente "Esqueça o que aquele cara disse...eu nunca vou te deixar!"

Dei um beijo na bochecha dele "E quem disse que acredito?" sai do salão para ir até o _outro _salão. Aquele que era realmente luxuoso. Nenhum dos cortesãos pareceu notar minha presença, pois pereciam muito compenetrados numa anedota qualquer. Suspirei e comecei a chamar a atenção dos que pareciam mais desconcentrados e comecei a comentar sobre a viagem que a princesa faria. Muitos me olharam com horror, mas uma dúzia pareceu encantada com a possibilidade de viajar até Hong Kong. Mesmo assim, levei quase uma tarde naquela difícil tarefa de lidar com aqueles arrogantes cortesãos.

Suspirei com alívio quando o último deles parou de flertar comigo e fui imediatamente até o cocheiro "Senhor Hiisawa..."

O velho homem sorriu de um modo estranho para mim "Ora, ora...se não é a bela senhorita Natsumi!

"Err...bem...o senhor Touya me mandou aqui..."

O velho fez uma careta "O jovem menino Touya?"

"Isso... ele quer que uma carruagens seja prontas para a princesa e mais algumas pessoas da corte!Eles vão para Hong Kong, então o senhor deve levá-los ao porto...tchau,tchau" antes que pudesse sair,o homem agarrou o meu braço.

"Tome cuidado, senhorita!"

Suei frio ao ouvir aquilo "Err... certo... até logo, senhor Hiisawa!" sai correndo para o jardim, com o coração batendo a mil de medo "O que aquele homem quis dizer?" deparei-me com a princesa sentada no jardim, fitando o céu com um olhar sonhador "Princesa, princesa!" exclamei, parecendo muito alterada.

"O... O que foi?" a princesa perguntou confusa.

"O seu noivo quer vê-la imediatamente! Seu irmão quer que algumas pessoas da corte a acompanhem, certo? Então acho que a senhorita deveria esperar no local onde as carruagens são guardadas"

A princesa Sakura suspirou "O que ele quer dessa vez?"

Mordi meus lábios nervosamente, com certo receio por não poder contar "Não sei, mas pelo jeito ele que vê-la prontamente!"

"Certo, já estou indo" Sakura suspirou longamente até se levantar lentamente "Mas... você tem algum problema, Natsumi?"

"Cl... Claro que não! Por que, senhorita?"

"Por nada... a propósito, Natsumi... não precisa me chamar de senhorita! Tenho a impressão de que um dia seremos próximas... como irmãs" Sakura piscou.

Então aquele imbecil contou tudo para a Sakura? Droga!

**Sakura's POV**

O céu estava extremamente acinzentado e a carruagem andava mais rápida que o comum, talvez para que fugíssemos da chuva que era prevista para algumas horas. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas para aquelas cortesãs que me fitavam com tanto desprezo. O que raios o Touya estava pensando quando mandou essas pessoas virem comigo?

Uma única cortesã não parecia me fitar com desprezo. Ela era do tipo calada, afinal era a única que não estava tagarelando sobre as novas tendências européias. Ao ver que eu a olhava com curiosidade, ela sorriu.

"A senhorita se sente bem? Tenho a sensação de que estamos indo rápido demais" ela disse distraidamente. As cortesãs em volta pararam de falar, mudas de choque.

"Estou ótima" menti, afinal eu não estava assim tão calma. O motivo oculto daquela viagem me assustava profundamente.

"Eu fiquei bastante animada com essa jornada. Sempre tive vontade de conhecer a corte chinesa" ela comentou enquanto lançava um olhar penetrante aos que as rodeavam. Todas recomeçaram suas conversas sobre os novos chapéus que uma loja francesa estava vendendo.

"Eu me pergunto... qual seria o motivo dessa viagem tão repentina" ela disse distraidamente, tentando ser casual.

"Estou me perguntando o mesmo" a japonesa disse com um sorriso.

A cortesã, que era loura e tinha olhos verdes, não conseguiu ocultar o espanto "Não... sabe?" ela pareceu dizer mais para si mesma do que para a princesa "Bem..." recomeçou, parecendo recuperada do choque "Mas a senhorita está indo ver seu noivo, certo?" perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

"Sim" Sakura respondeu séria.

"Oh! _Então_ esse é o motivo, senhorita" a loura respondeu, mostrando que aquela parecia ser a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

A ruiva finalmente lembrou-se do nome da gentil cortesã "Não tenho certeza, senhorita Riko... acho que ele não me faria atravessar um espaço tão grande até Hong Kong apenas para que eu o fizesse uma visita amigável"

Riko a fitou surpresa, pois nunca imaginara que a princesa sabia seu nome "Talvez a senhorita esteja certa. Mas a senhorita não parece muito alegre... a senhorita não ama seu noivo?"

A princesa ficou em silêncio, ponderando aquela pergunta. Por alguns segundos ela ficou calada, mas depois resolveu responder "É claro que eu o amo" respondeu com sinceridade.

"Oh... é que eu pensei que a senhorita..." ela começou hesitante.

"Sim?" Sakura a fitou com olhos curiosos.

"Eu pensei que a senhorita nutria sentimentos pelo senhor Yukito do reino vizinho... como sou boba" ela disse com um sorriso patético.

Sakura notou com impaciência que meia dúzia de olhos curiosos a fitavam. Sua única reação foi sorrir, afinal ela não mentiria. Todos ali sabiam a verdade.

--

As duas carruagens pararam ruidosamente na estrada em frente ao porto. O cocheiro educadamente abriu a porta e estendeu sua mão para a dama mais próxima à porta. Esta lhe lançou um olhar enojado, mas pegou sua mão por educação. Antes que o cocheiro tentasse repetir aquele gesto, as outras cortesãs abandonaram a carruagem o mais rápido possível a só a princesa restou lá dentro.

Ela desceu e aceitou a mão estendida do cocheiro com um sorriso sincero "Passar bem, senhor" ela desejou e se despediu ao mesmo tempo.

As reações das cortesãs foram variadas, mas no fim todas a fitaram com o mesmo desprezo usual, exceto por Riko, que lhe lançou um sorriso singelo.

O porto estava mais vazio que o habitual, mas alguns minutos após a chegada da princesa e dos cortesãos, muitas pessoas chegaram para observar a partida de uma das embarcações reais com curiosidade, questionando-se qual seria o destino da viagem.

Sakura e os cortesãos instalaram-se numa salinha especial, destinada à família real nos dias de chuva. Perplexa, Sakura observava algum ponto desinteressante do chão, tentando manter a calma. Ao seu redor estavam vários cortesãos, que tentavam chamar a sua atenção constantemente.

As cortesãs encontravam-se o mais longe possível da princesa, é claro. Riko observava com curiosidade a perplexidade da princesa. Estava prestes a ir conversar com Sakura quando um braço a puxou com força.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou irritada, lançando um olhar mortífero à mulher morena enquanto tentava soltar-se.

"Riko, querida.... nós andamos preocupadas com você! Você está tão diferente. O que raios significam todos aqueles bons modos com essa princesinha tonta?" ela perguntou num cochicho.

A loura riu com gosto "Vocês são mesmo muito burras. Não diz aquele ditado que nós devemos nos aproximar de nossos inimigos? É isto que estou fazendo. Eu só vim até aqui porque sei que esse reino chinês é completamente luxuoso e o príncipe é lindo"

A expressão da cortesã morena finalmente se clareou e ela soltou um suspiro de alegria "Riko, você é mesmo uma grande atriz! A cada dia surpreendo-me mais com as suas atuações e a sua esperteza. Você quer roubar o príncipe de Sakura?" ela disse com um sorriso.

"É esse o plano" ela respondeu sem emoção "E se não der certo... bem, minha vida será melhor da mesma forma, afinal esse reino é infinitamente melhor que o dos Kinomoto"

"Eu vim por causa disso também! Imagine quantas centenas de vestidos franceses devem ter por lá, quantas jói..."

"Oh, cale a boca, por favor, e solte-me" a loura ordenou num ar de poucos amigos enquanto dirigia-se a Sakura com um sorriso, orgulhosa de si mesma porque os sorrisos pareciam ficar mais naturais com o tempo.

--

A carruagem adentrou o castelo rapidamente, assustando as mulheres que até o momento conversavam tão animadamente Com surpresa uma delas observou a janela. Instantaneamente seus olhos se arregalaram diante da visão magnífica daquele castelo e sua boca caiu sem permissão.

"Meu Deus, é lindo!" ela exclamou com admiração enquanto as demais a empurravam para ver também.

Todas ficaram igualmente deslumbradas e com razão. As paredes do castelo eram enfeitadas por várias pedras preciosas, como diamantes, rubis, safiras e pérolas. O saguão era ladrilhado e estava abaixo de um arco. Os portões do castelo eram prateados e ornamentados com vários tipos de pedras preciosas, mas ao centro havia a figura de um lobo desenhada em esmeraldas. Várias estátuas de prata estavam expostas no jardim. E o jardim, por sua vez, era completamente vasto e abrigava uma quantidade enorme de flores raras.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava se um lobo feito de esmeraldas estava no portão antes.

As cortesãs lançaram-lhe olhares mortais. Até mesmo Riko não conseguiu se segurar dessa vez. Todas naquela carruagem perguntavam-se por que alguém como Sakura tinha tanta sorte na vida.

A ruiva, assustada, fez menção de se levantar "É melhor irmos, não?"

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu e revelou que um velho mordomo encontrava-se do lado de fora esboçando um sorriso.

Sakura suspirou de alívio "Wei, como é bom revê-lo!"

O senhor fez uma reverência "Digo o mesmo para a senhorita. É melhor corrermos, o jovem Li quer muito conversar com a senhorita"

Ela mordeu os lábios "Sim, tem razão" ela disse enquanto retirava-se da carruagem, ignorando os olhares às suas costas.

--

Wei guiou todos até um enorme salão, onde certamente eram realizadas as festas. Por todos os cantos estavam mulheres e homens rindo espalhafatosamente, vestidos em roupas muito mais luxuosas do que as quase simples roupas que os cortesãos japoneses vestiam. Certamente os novos membros da corte teriam problemas sérios de adaptação.

O mordomo tocou no ombro de Sakura para chamar-lhe a atenção "O jovem Li a aguarda"

A japonesa sentiu seu coração se acelerar de forma incômoda enquanto ela acompanhava o mordomo até uma sala mal iluminada.

Do canto mais distante da sala, onde havia uma janela, veio a voz dele "Obrigado, Wei. Pode ir agora"

Sakura percebeu com surpresa que ele parecia tão nervoso quanto ela e sorriu fracamente.

"Sakura" ele começou quando eles finalmente encontravam-se a sós "Faz muito tempo, não é mesmo?" ele perguntou com tristeza enquanto a fitava, horrorizado por achá-la ainda mais bonita que da última vez em que se encontraram.

Ela concordou com a cabeça "Qual o motivo disso tudo?"

Ele engoliu um seco. Aquilo não seria fácil "Sakura, minha mãe morreu" ele anunciou.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça "Sinto muito"

"E eu, como herdeiro, devo assumir o trono o quanto antes"

A japonesa fitou-o com os olhos arregalados, finalmente entendendo o sentido de tudo aquilo "Mas...!"

"Sim, eu sei que eu lhe fiz uma promessa há alguns anos, mas infelizmente eu serei obrigado a quebrá-la" ele sentia-se horrível com aquilo tudo, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser tão egoísta.

"Mas Syaoran, eu não posso... eu não quero!" ela disse com desespero enquanto várias lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

Ele a fitou com culpa "Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Regras são regras e eu sou o único que pode assumir o trono por enquanto. E eu só poderei governar este reino se estiver casado"

"Eu pensei... eu pensei que eu era mais importante que um reino!" ela disse melancolicamente.

E você é, ele pensou consigo mesmo "Desculpe, Sakura. Peço que você se retire agora, por favor"

Ela saiu correndo de lá, as lágrimas ornamentando cada parte de seu rosto. Uma garota loura estava do lado de fora, fitando-a curiosamente.

"Sakura... o que..." ela disse, aproximando-se de Sakura. A ruiva nada disse e Riko teve vontade de sorrir, achando aquela a oportunidade perfeita. Forjando sua melhor cara de preocupação, a loura abraçou Sakura "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem" ela disse tristemente, tentando esconder sua felicidade.


	3. Capítulo 3

**You're my love: Capítulo III**

A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Seus pés batiam vigorosamente contra o chão e ela mordia os lábios inferiores nervosamente "Droga!" exclamou irritada "Por que eu simplesmente estrago tudo?!" perguntou-se num tom de irritado "Argh..." jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Mesmo sem querer ela começou a relembrar todos os momentos da conversa que tivera com o noivo "Droga! Por que eu tinha que dizer que o odeio?" perguntou tristemente.

"Sakura..." chamou uma voz suave sentada na janela do quarto.

Sakura não quis olhar para a menina loira "O que foi, Riko?"

"O que exatamente aconteceu?" perguntou um tanto irritada. Ela odiava pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e falando coisas tão irritantes toda hora.

"Eu já disse que não quero conversar sobre isso!" respondeu irritada.

"Ah,que droga!" disse a menina enquanto passava as mãos pelos cachos dourados "Vou sair daqui...não agüento mais você desse jeito!" disse enquanto dirigia-se à porta.

"Pode ir...eu quero mesmo ficar sozinha!" disse emburrada.

Riko revirou os globos oculares. O trabalho ali seria mais difícil do que ela imaginara.

A ruiva suspirou pesadamente "Ainda não consigo acreditar que o Syaoran-kun prefere o reino..." falou os olhos fechados por um tempo. Minutos depois ela os reabriu e começou a examinar o quarto. Sem muita surpresa, ela viu várias prateleiras com os mais diversos tipos de instrumentos curiosos e objetos caríssimos e raros. Ela sorriu ao ver as bonecas. Não que ela brincasse com elas! Apenas achava-as bonitas para se enfeitar o quarto. Finalmente ela avistou os uma quantidade incrível de roupas, desde vestidos bordados a ouro até vestidos de dormir.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Riko continuava a andar pelo castelo. Já havia se acostumado um pouco com os aposentos e, afinal, era melhor andar que ouvir as "baboseiras" que Sakura dizia.

"Ei, garota..." chamou uma voz rouca.

A menina não precisava virar-se para saber o dono da voz, mas o fez mesmo assim "Eu?"

"Existe outra garotinha por aqui?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Riko arqueou as sobrancelhas. Seria isso algum tipo de teste ou provocação do chinês? "O que o senhor Li deseja?"

"Quero que me acompanhe, tudo bem?" seu sorriso sarcástico foi tomado por um olhar sério e decidido.

Riko concordou com a cabeça e apenas o seguiu quando este começou a andar. Após um tempo eles finalmente chegaram ao destino e ela pôde ver a porta aberta de um quarto extremamente luxuoso.

"Entre, por favor" falou o chinês quase que num sussurro.

Riko apenas o obedeceu e começou a observar o quarto. Podia não ser tão grande quanto o de Sakura nem ter tantos vestidos e artefatos caros como jóias e espelhos, mas continuava a ser um quarto lindo "O que quer?"

O chinês sorriu "Direto ao ponto... assim é bem melhor!"

Riko continuou séria. Não estava entendendo e ele estava apenas enrolando!

"Certo...a partir de hoje este será o seu quarto" começou "Gosta dele?"

Riko nem ao menos respondeu, mas sentou-se na cama.

"Certo...isso realmente não faz diferença para mim" respondeu encarando-a seriamente.

"Posso saber por que não posso dormir no quarto de Sakura?" perguntou sem emoção "Acho que ela gostaria de companhia depois do que aconteceu"

"Certo... não acho que você tenha boas intenções, por isso a quero longe da Sakura"

Riko sorriu "Ah, era isso?Ora, mas que bobagem!Eu jamais faria algum mal à sua prometida, senhor Li"

Syaoran suspirou "Deixe de ser fingida. Conheço o seu tipo... eu sou adepto à idéia de que cobras são cobras desde que nascem. E eu também não gosto da forma como me olha"

Ela sorriu sem querer. Aquele chinês realmente tinha uma capacidade de observação enorme! "Certo, certo... desde que não seja tratada como criança eu estou feliz"

O chinês caminhou até a porta "Tome cuidado,menina...eu posso ser bem perigoso quando coisas valiosas que me pertencem estão em jogo..."

"Captei a mensagem, embora ela não seja necessária" falou divertida.

O chinês saiu sério do quarto da menina e começou a remoer tudo o que a noiva havia lhe dito naquele dia, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele se torturava por tudo que ele havia dito. Ele ficou em frente ao quarto de Sakura por alguns minutos perguntando-se se deveria entrar "Melhor não..." sussurrou para si mesmo "Mas..." olhou fixamente para a porta e lembrou-se do que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia:Resolver as coisas com uma boa conversa é sempre a melhor maneira, Xiao Lang! Como sentia falta da mãe e de seus conselhos sábios! Será que nem isso Sakura podia compreender? Será que ela não podia tentar ver o quanto ele estava arrasado pelo que acontecia em seu reino? Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada porque a porta do quarto se abriu de repente.

"Oh, você estava aí?" ela perguntou sem emoção.

O rapaz a fitou e se perguntou de onde vinha aquela falta de emoção? "Ah, sim...só estava caminhando, e..."

"Que coincidência, não é?" perguntou friamente.

O chinês sentiu que várias facas afiadas perfuravam cada milímetro de seu corpo. Por que ela o tratava daquele modo? "Na verdade eu já estava indo embora..."

"Você acabou de chegar aqui! Eu acho..."

Syaoran fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e lembrou-se do que havia ouvido dos próprios lábios da noiva naquele dia. E se era um tratamento frio que ela queria... ela teria exatamente isso! "Não, me desculpe, Kinomoto... sabe o que é? Tenho coisas mais importantes relacionadas ao meu reino a fazer do que discutir com os outros..."

"Certo..." respondeu fingindo falsa calma "Na verdade eu realmente queria andar um pouco... você quer me acompanhar?"

Ele sorriu de lado "A senhorita deseja que _eu _a acompanhe? Pensei que minha companhia fosse inútil, mesmo assim... meus parabéns! Por um momento pensei que não iria sair daquele quarto e parar de chorar nunca!" sua voz saía tão irônica que nem ele mesmo a reconhecia.

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não o reconhecia "Ah... então eu vou..."

"Até outra hora, Kinomoto" falou enquanto caminhava para outra direção.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se derrotada por ter feito aquilo e pelo modo como ela havia o tratado "Você conseguiu de novo, Sakura... parabéns" ela murmurou para si mesma.

**Syaoran's POV**

Passei as mãos irritadamente pelos cabelos e ignorei o suor caindo por toda a minha face "Será que tratá-la daquele modo não foi uma coisa errada?" perguntei-me "Mas o modo como ela me tratou também foi péssimo"

"Olá, jovem Syaoran" disse uma voz que eu reconhecia muito bem.

"Olá..." respondi desanimadamente.

"Algo errado, jovem senhor?"

"Na verdade, sim!" respondi praticamente gritando.

"Algo no qual eu possa ajudar?" ele perguntou seriamente.

"Ah, Wei! Eu não entendo a Sakura... ela pode ser tão doce de vez em quando e eu posso ser tão feliz ao lado dela! Mas têm vezes que ela me machuca tanto" respondi, enquanto tentava ocultar a face.

Wei sorriu "Jovens colocam defeito em simplesmente tudo! Mas lembre-se, meu jovem senhor... o que importa é o que o senhor sente aqui" respondeu, enquanto colocava a mão direita sobre o peito esquerdo.

Olhei assustadíssimo para Wei "M... mas!"

"O que importa,Senhor Syaoran... é o que seu coração sente. Agora me responda se está preparado ou não para arcar com as conseqüências desse amor que sente pela senhorita"

"E... eu acho que sim!" respondi "Mas depois do que ela me disse... acho que perdoar não será uma tarefa tão fácil, embora eu seja capaz de qualquer coisa por ela!"

"Nesses casos o melhor é ter uma conversa franca com a sua noiva e abrir o jogo completamente, dizendo toda a verdade.

"Você tem razão, Wei" respondi cabisbaixo "É que eu... acabei de tratá-la mal! Eu me lembrei do que ela me disse...e as palavras simplesmente saíram!"

"Nesse caso, um bom pedido de desculpas ajudaria de uma forma excepcional!" ele respondeu com um largo sorriso estampado na face.

"Ela é que deveria me pedir desculpas! Droga..." respondi irritado.

Comecei a caminhar pelo salão principal, passando por vários cômodos diferentes do castelo, até alcançar o arco do saguão e dei de frente com as plantas do uma tarde linda. O sol iria se pôr dali a alguns minutos. Debaixo da cerejeira mais florida do castelo, várias pétalas caíam suavemente ao chão. E ao chão estava minha linda flor de cerejeira, minha Sakura, com os olhos marejados.

Quase que instantaneamente Sakura virou a cara para o lado oposto. Amaldiçoei-me por alguns minutos por ter feito aquilo com a minha pequena flor de cerejeira. Eu precisava fazer algo imediatamente. Eu não podia vê-la sofrer daquele modo!Cerrei os punhos e caminhei até minha flor "Sakura..." disse suavemente enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. Ela afastou-se de mim imediatamente.

"Saia daqui, Li...! E... eu quero ficar sozinha!" ela disse enquanto várias lágrimas percorriam pelo seu rosto pálido.

Peguei uma das mechas de seu cabelo "Sakura...você também não tem idéia do quanto me magoou"

Sakura ficou calada por um tempo, assim como eu "Syaoran... era verdade?" perguntou tristemente.

Demorei alguns segundos para interpretar a pergunta, até que finalmente entendi "Mas é claro que não, você é a única, última e primeira mulher que eu sempre amarei na vida" disse baixinho, para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir minha declaração, mas logo se virou séria para mim "Francamente, Li... não sei se acredito mais em você... já faz um tempo que você vem me tratando desse modo frio" Sakura olhou-me tristemente, esperando uma resposta.

Não olhei para sua face, afinal, de que adiantaria olhar?Eu sabia exatamente quantas lágrimas saiam das minhas belas esmeraldas.

"Sakura... tudo o que você tem é a minha palavra e se isso não bastar..." senti minha respiração falhar antes de dizer aquilo "Então você não me ama"

As belas esmeraldas ficaram maiores que o normal "Você duvida dos meus sentiment..."

Abracei minha flor num ímpeto estranho "Sakura... se nós realmente tivermos de nos casar... nós precisamos confiar um no outro" eu disse em seu ouvido.

Sakura correspondeu ao meu abraço "Eu sei disso... você me disse isso quando nos conhecemos, Syaoran,mas eu... eu..." mais e mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

Sorri amargamente "Mas você não pode, certo? Não enquanto você não estiver certa dos seus sentimentos..."

Sakura concordou com a cabeça "Eu... também te amo, Syaoran... você é o melhor homem que eu conheço... só com você eu posso me sentir protegida!"

Senti um sorriso sincero formar-se em meus lábios "Ao menos... isso me basta..." aproximei minha face e a respiração arfante dela juntou-se à minha "Isso já é simplesmente... o suficiente" disse enquanto começava a beijá-la suavemente.

Sakura logo correspondeu ao meu beijo. E nos beijando ficamos por um tempo, até o Sol se pôr, o que mais me pareceu uma eternidade, pois foi como se o tempo parasse enquanto meus lábios pudessem tocar os da minha linda flor de cerejeira.

_**Continua…**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**You're my love: Capítulo IV**

**Sakura's POV**

Eu estava andando de um lado para outro naquele quarto extremamente grande. Sem o que fazer, comecei a olhar cada canto e cada canto me lembrava cada vez mais _dele._Aquele chinês no qual meus olhos se perdiam... aqueles belos olhos âmbares! Por que ele havia me dito aquilo? Por quê?! Nossa promessa... será que ele esqueceu dela?

"Sakura..." chamou Riko com seriedade.

"O que foi, Riko?" perguntei sem nem ao menos fitá-la.

"O que exatamente aconteceu?" ela perguntou com uma pontada de irritação.

"Eu já disse que não quero conversar sobre isso!" respondi com intolerância pela milésima vez

"Ah, que droga!" ela disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cachos dourados "Vou sair daqui... não agüento mais você desse jeito!" disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Pode ir... eu quero mesmo ficar sozinha!" disse com impaciência "Ainda não acredito que o Syaoran-kun prefere o reino..." deixei-me pensar alto enquanto olhava o quarto com olhos críticos. Eu fechei os olhos de novo com força enquanto várias lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. "Quando isso vai acabar?".pensei enquanto secava algumas lágrimas "Mais quantas vezes irei fazer essa mesma pergunta?" levantei-me de repente.Já havia cansado daquela prisão, eu queria liberdade, eu queria voar dali o mais rápido possível. Abri a porta do quarto o mais rápido possível, e dei de cara com uma grande surpresa. O chinês de olhos âmbares estava lá. Respirei fundo. Não estava preparada para falar com ele.

"Oh, você estava aí?" perguntei sem emoção, como se nós nem ao menos nos conhecêssemos.

Percebi que seus olhos cresceram de repente de espanto "Ah, sim... só estava caminhando, e..."

"Que coincidência, não é?" perguntei mais friamente do que antes.

Vi Syaoran ficar petrificado com minha pergunta. O motivo deve ter sido porque ele nunca havia visto aquela Sakura fria "Na verdade eu já estava indo embora..."

"Você acabou de chegar aqui! Eu acho..." comecei num tom educado, mas fui interrompida por ele.

"Não, me desculpe, Kinomoto... sabe o que é? Tenho coisas mais importantes relacionadas ao meu reino a fazer do que discutir com os outros..." ele disse friamente.

Senti meu coração acelerar do de repente. _Outros?Assuntos mais importantes?Kinomoto?. _Estava acontecendo o que eu mais temia e isso estava quase me descontrolando. Tentei me acalmar "Certo..." respondi da forma mais calma que pude "Na verdade eu realmente queria andar um pouco... você quer me acompanhar?" talvez uma conversa franca mudasse as coisas entre nós.

Ele sorriu de lado "A senhorita deseja que _eu _a acompanhe? Pensei que minha companhia fosse inútil, mesmo assim... meus parabéns! Por um momento pensei que não iria sair daquele quarto e parar de chorar nunca! sua voz saía extremamente irônica.

Aquele não era o meu Syaoran. O meu Syaoran jamais me machucaria desse jeito. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Não podia começar a chorar, eu devia ser forte "Ah...então eu vou..."

"Até outra hora, Kinomoto" ele falou enquanto caminhava para outra direção do castelo.

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a sentir-me derrotada por ter feito aquilo e pelo modo como o havia tratado "Você conseguiu de novo, Sakura...parabéns" disse para mim mesma enquanto observava meu noivo ir embora... de novo.

Várias lágrimas surgiram de repente, então comecei a correr com todas as minhas forças pelo corredor como nunca o havia feito antes. Vários empregados olharam-me assustados enquanto eu me dirigia àquele jardim que já havia sido meu refúgio tantas vezes. Talvez eu não me sentisse como em casa naquele castelo chinês, mas o jardim era quase idêntico ao do meu castelo.

Sem perceber, eu comecei a andar devagar assim que me lembrei de uma tarde ensolarada de primavera no Japão...

_**Flashback**_

A primavera já havia chegado ao Japão e sol brilhante ao alto indicava que o dia seria lindo. Abaixo de uma cerejeira uma linda jovem ruiva tinha todos os seus pensamentos voltados no futuro e no noivo que conhecia há apenas dois meses. Apesar do pouco tempo, ela já se sentia enamorada por ele, afinal Syaoran era um completo cavalheiro, sabia artes marciais e parecia ter gostado dela também, embora no início ele tenha parecido um tanto arrogante, com o tempo ele pareceu completamente mudado por dentro. Ele a seguia por todos os lados, como se não pudesse viver sem ela, o que a deixava ainda mais satisfeita.

"Sakura..." disse o rapaz chinês ao seu lado enquanto passava as mãos carinhosamente pelos seus fios de cabelo ruivos "Já disse que a amo hoje?" ele perguntou com um sorriso alegre.

Ela virou o tronco para fitá-lo melhor "Claro que já, bobinho!" ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

"Então direi novamente... eu te amo!" ele disse sem nenhuma hesitação.

"Eu também... te amo..." ela admitiu um pouco corada.

Syaoran aproximou-se um pouco da noiva "Posso te fazer um surpresa?" ele perguntou envergonhado.

A menina pareceu perplexa "Surpresa?"

" Isso mesmo... posso?" perguntou novamente, parecendo aproximar ainda mais sua face.

Uma brisa leve passou pela face da menina "Tudo bem..." ela respondeu um pouco hesitante. No mesmo momento ela sentiu os lábios macios do noivo nos seus, selando um beijo caloroso, que logo ela correspondeu quando se sentiu apta.

Algum tempo depois ambos se separaram por falta de ar. O chinês começou a arfar como nunca havia feito enquanto pensava que aquela deveria ser a sua mulher para todo o sempre! Ele virou a face para fitá-la "E então?"

A menina sorriu para o noivo enquanto pensava que nunca imaginou que um beijo fosse tão mágico! "Perfeito..." disse baixinho "Para o primeiro beijo..."

O chinês arregalou os olhos "Então foi o seu primeiro bei...?" mas ele foi interrompido quando os lábios da noiva juntaram-se aos seus novamente...

_**Continua...**_

Gente, desculpa pelo tamanho desse capítulo, mas eu tive que cortar muita coisa dele (e do anterior também _) D:


	5. Capítulo 5

_**You're my love: Capítulo V**_

A princesa parou hesitante em frente ao quarto do noivo. O dia passado parecera simplesmente perfeito a seu ver, afinal ambos passaram horas se beijando e fazendo promessas e juras de amor. E hoje tudo o que a menina desejava era descobrir se tudo não passara de um sonho, uma ilusão e se eles ainda estavam de bem um com outro.

Quando Sakura estava prestes a abrir a porta do quarto, Syaoran saiu de lá.

A menina imediatamente esboçou um sorriso nervoso "O..olá..." disse enquanto fazia um reverência com a cabeça.

O chinês apenas a fitou por alguns instantes "Olá, minha flor..." ele cumprimentou com um sorriso bobo na face.

O sorriso de Sakura deixou de ser nervoso e imediatamente encheu-se de força e alegria " Por um momento... pensei que estava sonhando..." ela sentiu as mãos do chinês entrelaçarem-se às suas.

"Eu também... e eu já ia procurá-la, mas não foi necessário" ele comentou ainda sorrindo.

"Estou com fome..." ela começou a dizer com tristeza, mas foi interrompida quando o chinês começou a beijá-la suavemente "Então isso pode esperar..." ela disse entre os intervalos.

Após alguns beijos apaixonados ambos foram para a o salão tomar café da manhã. Sentaram-se um do lado do outro de mãos dadas enquanto esperavam a comida.

"O que acha de andarmos um pouco pelas redondezas, Sakura?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

A garota fitou-o assustada. "Sério..? Eu adoraria...! Nunca conheci o seu reino..." respondeu com um sorriso.

---------------------------------------------------

A garota de longos cabelos negros sentou-se na cadeira e começou a tocar o piano. A melodia começou a soar pelas paredes do castelo e logo foi ouvida pelos empregados. Pouco antes de terminar a bela canção, a menina olhou penetrantemente para o homem que a observava incessantemente.

"Que música linda, Tomoyo..." o inglês falou com um sorrisinho bobo na face.

Tomoyo levantou-se da cadeira com um sorriso "Jura?"

O homem imediatamente afirmou com a cabeça "Linda..."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, senhor Hiraguiizawa..." ela respondeu com um sorriso extenso na face.

Eriol levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e aproximou-se de Tomoyo "Qualquer coisa que você faz é linda..." disse enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais.

"Eriol, por favor... aqui não..." ela disse tristemente, tentando se afastar "Meus pais podem chegar aqui a qualquer instante... eu morreria de vergonha se minha mãe me visse agarrada com um homem!"

"Tomoyo, eu sou seu noivo! E eu não suporto ficar sem tocar a sua bela face..." falou baixinho enquanto acariciava a face da morena "E tocar os seus lábios... por tanto tempo" ele disse, prestes a beijá-la.

"Pare, Eriol... nós não temos tempo... temos que viajar logo"ela disse enquanto afastava-se do noivo.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!" ele começou impaciente "Às vezes me pergunto por que você se preocupa tanto com a sua prima... mas sinceramente, viajar à China só porque ela irá se casar... o pior é que isso vai demorar meses ainda"

Tomoyo olhou irritada para o noivo "A Sakura é a minha única prima! Não vamos discutir por isso, por favor"

Eriol sorriu "Você tem razão, me perdoe, Tomoyo"

A morena sorriu "Eu te amo!"

"Eu também te amo..." ele respondeu enquanto aproximava-se da noiva e a beijava finalmente.

"Mas temos de viajar logo... para a festa..." ela disse enquanto pegava um convite vermelho que estava na mesinha de centro "Esse foi o pretexto perfeito..." ela comentou um sorriso satisfeito.

No convite vermelho, podia-se ler:

"_O príncipe Li Syaoran o convida para o seu 23º aniversário,_

_que será realizado no dia 13 de Julho, no seu castelo em Hong Kong."_

"Será um baile e tanto" comentou o inglês..

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fitou o noivo comer o desjejum com um olhar amoroso, até lembrar-se de algo que queria muito perguntá-lo já há alguns dias.

"Syaoran..." começou num sussurro "E o seu aniversário? Já está chegando...

Syaoran olhou irritado para o prato "Haverá uma festa... um baile, na verdade"

"Baile?" ela perguntou boquiaberta "Você que teve essa idéia?!"

"Mas é claro que não, Sakura... eu nem gosto desse tipo de coisa e você sabe. Foi idéia da minha prima" ele respondeu ainda irritado.

Sakura forçou um pouco a mente e lembrou-se de uma garota morena e de olhos vermelhos que a foi apresentada como a prima de Syaoran. Perplexa, ela lembrou-se de que a menina perseguia Syaoran onde quer que ele fosse e que por isso ele e Sakura tinham de se esconder da menina de vez em quando para ficarem a sós. Porém Sakura não se lembrava do nome da tal menina "Qual era mesmo o nome dela?" perguntou enquanto pegava algo que estava na mesa.

"Meiling. Nós fugíamos dela quando éramos mais novos, lembra?" perguntou com um sorriso bobo na face ao lembrar-se do passado. Não que hoje ele fosse diferente nesse aspecto; tentava fugir da prima sempre que possível.

Sakura deu uma risada "Lembro. Ela tinha uma certa fixação por você, não é mesmo?

Syaoran afirmou que sim com a cabeça "Até hoje, na verdade"

Sakura sorriu "Ela gosta muito de você, não é?"

"Diríamos... que é mais que isso" respondeu uma voz que vinha da porta.

Sakura imediatamente olhou para a porta e deparou-se com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. O corpo dela parecia simplesmente perfeito, era tudo o que um homem desejaria de uma mulher e suas vestes eram da mais pura seda.

"O que faz aqui, Meiling?" perguntou Syaoran parecendo um pouco fora de si.

"Eu resolvi voltar para o seu castelo, priminho, pois queria muito conhecê-la" disse ela enquanto lançava um olhar penetrante à Sakura "É um prazer conhecê-la, noiva" disse com um certo desprezo enquanto aproximava-se de Sakura.

"É um prazer conhecê-la,Meiling!" disse enquanto estendia a mão para a menina.

Meiling olhou com desprezo para a mão da menina "Perdoe-me, mas não é assim que nos cumprimentamos por aqui"

"Oh, entendo..." ela respondeu enquanto abaixava a mão.

"Ah, priminho... o que deu naqueles seus pais na hora que resolveram escolher uma noiva alheia às tradições da família Li?" perguntou lançando um olhar enojado para a japonesa.

"O que seus pais estavam pensando quando a deixaram se recusar a se casar com um dos homens mais ricos da China?" ele perguntou com um sorriso irônico na face.

"Existe uma coisa chamada esperança. Ao menos, devo admitir..." começou, medindo as palavras "Ela é bonita, exatamente como você disse. Na verdade ela é muito parecida com aquela mulher que esteve aqui uma vez... aquela cortesã, como era mesmo o nome dela?"

Sakura olhou chocada para o noivo "C... Co... Cortesã?"

"Meiling! Cale a boca!" ele exclamou enquanto levantanva-se da mesa.

"O que foi, Kinomoto? Não sabia que o meu priminho já recebeu a visita de várias delas? Ah, sim... acho que nome dela era Lily, não é?" perguntou pensativa.

Syaoran agarrou a prima pelo braço e levou-a para fora da sala, deixando Sakura sozinha.

O chinês levou a Meiling para o próprio quarto. Não queria que a noiva escutasse a discussão "Meiling, você está doida?!" ele perguntou, lançando um olhar terrível à prima.

"O que foi, Xiao Lang? O que há de errado em ela descobrir sobre o seu passado? E na verdade nem é tão passado assim... não deve fazer mais que quatro meses"

"Isso não vem ao caso, _priminha. _O que vem ao caso é que eu não quero que a Sakura saiba"

Meiling soltou uma risada seca "Claro, engane a sua noiva. Era isso o que a sua mãe queria..." disse ironicamente.

Syaoran sentiu a face arder de raiva "Pare de me atrapalhar com a Sakura. Por que você não se casa com alguém melhor que eu? Eu nunca deixarei a Sakura!"

A chinesa fitou-o sem emoção "Eu não vou me casar com um idiota que nem conheço, pois eu quero uma pessoa que eu realmente ame"

O chinês inspirou o ar lentamente e agachou-se para ficar da altura da prima, que estava sentada em sua cama "Eu sei como se sente, eu era um menino idiota... eu pensava que sendo rebelde meus pais não me obrigariam a me casar com a tal noiva que eu nem conhecia, até que conheci a Sakura"

"Mas eu nunca irei encontrar alguém que eu ame mais do que eu amo você, Xiao Lang!" ela respondeu imediatamente

"Você nunca tentou procurar. E se você realmente me ama, me deixaria ser feliz com a pessoa que amo e ficaria feliz por mim"

"Para onde vão?" desconversou chinesa.

"Como assim?" ele perguntou espantado.

"Para onde você vai com a Kinomoto? Vi um empregado arrumar a sua carruagem"

"Hum... vamos andar pelo reino" ele respondeu um pouco hesitante, com medo do que viria a seguir.

"Posso ir com vocês?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Claro que não, Meiling! Não quero você armando mais confusão, além do mais eu quero passar um tempo a sós com a Sakura"

"Eu não vou armar confusão me deixe ir! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!" ela suplicou.

O chinês fitou-a desconfiado "Tudo bem, mas se você fizer alguma idiotice eu irei mandá-la embora do meu castelo"

"Tudo bem!" ela respondeu com um sorriso "Você é demais, Xiao Lang!" ela falou enquanto abraçava o primo.

"Solte-me, Meiling... agora tenho de me desculpar com a Sakura"

Meiling fez uma careta, mas o soltou mesmo assim "A que horas vocês vão?"

"Daqui uma ou duas horas. Até lá fique longe de nós dois" ele disse enquanto retirava-se do quarto.

Meiling saiu do quarto alguns minutos depois para dar-se de cara com uma menina loura.

Syaoran correu até a sala em que estava tomando café da manhã com sua amada mais cedo, vendo que esta permanecia lá. Parecia esperá-lo com tristeza "Sakura... aquilo que Meiling disse..."

Sakura sorriu, surpreendendo o noivo "Syaoran... isso não tem problema. Não é justo quando eu às vezes penso _nele_ enquanto estou com você. Eu juro, eu tento não pensar... mas é difícil, quase impossível. E você sabe que às vezes estou pensando nele, não é?"

O chinês abaixou a cabeça "É..." confirmou num sussurro quase inaudível.

"Esqueça isso. Nós vamos sair, não vamos?" ela perguntou com um sorriso faceiro.

"Ah, sobre isso... Meiling vai conosco" ela disse num suspiro "Ela não ia me deixar em paz se eu não dissesse sim. Quero que me perdoe, minha flor"

"Tudo bem... mas vamos deixar que seus comentários não nos atinjam, não é?"

O chinês concordou com a cabeça enquanto abraçava a sua flor.

----------------------------------------------

O rapaz de cabelos cinza segurou o convite surpreso em suas mãos, perguntando se estaria lendo direito. Aquele era MESMO um convite para a festa de aniversário de Li Syaoran?

"Isso é muito estranho..." ele comentou enquanto alguém o abraçava "Oh, olá..." ele disse enquanto tentava ver a moça que o abraçara.

"O que é estranho, Yukito?" perguntou a moça.

Yukito entregou-lhe o convite "Aniversário de Li Syaoran?Espera...é o noivo da Sakura?!" ela perguntou espantada.

"Ele mesmo" Yukito respondeu sem emoção

"Isso quer dizer que se formos iremos ver a Sakura!" ela exclamou com um sorriso "Faz tempo que não a vejo...ela me causou uma ótima impressão daquela vez" afirmou pensativa.

"Nakuru, por que raios Li Syaoran me convidaria para sua festa de 23 anos?!" ele perguntou quase que exaltado "Isso é algo quase que impossível"

A menina sorriu "Ah, que nada, Yuki! Talvez a Sakura tenha pedido que ele nos convidasse..."

Yukito guardou o convite numa gaveta "Há algo muito errado nisso, mas depois decidimos se vamos ou não"

"Ah, vamos, vamos!" Nakuru insistiu fazendo beiço.

Yukito suspirou "Ok... mas espero que isso não dê confusão"

"E não vai!" disse Nakuru, agarrando-se ao marido.

---------------------------

A japonesa parou em frente à carruagem com um sorriso. Ela estava prestes a conhecer o reino de seu noivo e que futuramente seria seu também.

"Vocês duas..." começou Syaoran, fitando a noiva e a prima "Venham" terminou, apontando para a parte de dentro da carruagem.

Meiling adiantou-se e sentou-se no meio do banco, para ficar entra Sakura e Syaoran.

"Meling, afaste-se" ordenou Syaoran.

"Mas eu gosto de ficar no meio!" defendeu-se a menina.

Sakura sorriu calmamente "Não há problema, Syaoran... eu sento do lado de Meiling" falou enquanto se sentava ao lado da chinesa de olhos vermelhos. Segundos depois a carruagem começou a se movimentar.

"Ah, sim" começou Meiling, lembrando-se de algo "Quem é aquela menininha loura?" perguntou com certa irritação na voz. Não havia gostado nada do olhar que a menina lhe lançara e a mandara trazer seu café da manhã. A chinesa sorria ao lembrar-se de como fez a menina pôr-se em seu próprio lugar.

"Faz parte da corte. Meu irmão quis que alguns membros da corte me acompanhassem" respondeu Sakura com um sorriso "É mesmo... lembrando bem, não vi Riko ontem nem hoje"

"Achei melhor deixá-la num quarto separado.Não entendi por que você a queria consigo...." mas foi interrompido ao ouvir uma risada rouca ao seu lado.

"Sua corte ridícula veio junto? Por deus, o que esses japoneses pensam..." Meiling sussurrou mais para si mesma que para a japonesa ao lado "Pobre família Li, sempre passando por vergonha por causa de pessoas estúpidas..."

"O... o que?" perguntou uma Sakura espantada.

"Meiling, cale a boca já!" mandou Syaoran.

"Você não a contou, Xiao Lang?! Nossa família virou a maior piada do ano por sua culpa, Kinomoto"

"MEILING!" gritou Syaoran.

"Não... eu quero ouvir, Syaoran. Sobre o que você está falando, Meiling?" ela perguntou com o coração acelerado.

"Mas Sakura...!" começou o rapaz.

"Kinomoto... que ingênua você é. Não sabia que sua família está passando por sérios problemas financeiros e _nós _estamos sendo afetados por isso?"

Várias lágrimas começaram a tomar conta da face de Sakura "E...eu...n-ão...Touya n-não me contou nada..."

"Sakura, acalme-se!" suplicou Syaoran "Não precisa chorar!"

"Os anciões quase obrigaram Syaoran a romper o noivado com você, mas ele se negou" Meiling disse a última oração com receio. Como ela queria que Xiao Lang não tivesse tanto crédito entre os anciões!

"Meilig, você_ nunca_ mais vai entrar no meu castelo! _Nunca_!" ele exclamou irritado enquanto tentava tocar a face da noiva, mas era impedido por Meiling, que estava no meio dos dois.

"Ah, fala sério, Xiao Lang! Essa menina é feita de açúcar ou o quê? Chora por qualquer coisa... ela não devia ser a sua noiva! Por que você não desiste, hein, Kinomoto?Será melhor para todos!Meu primo tem um reino para governar e receio que com uma rainha fraca como você ele nunca conseguirá!" um estampido foi ouvido dentro da carruagem;Syaoran acabara de dar-lhe um tapa.

"Nunca mais ouse a falar desse jeito com a minha Sakura, Meiling!" ele ordenou irritado "Como sou idiota por ter acreditado que você a deixaria em paz..." ele se lamentou enquanto batia na parede da carruagem para que o cocheiro parasse. E assim ele o foi até a porta e pediu que o cocheiro retornasse ao castelo.

Algumas lágrimas também escaparam pelos olhos vermelhos de Meiling "Eu o odeio, Xiao Lang!" depois de dizer isso a menina começou a falar em chinês com o primo, provavelmente o xingando.

"Machuque Sakura de novo e será muito pior do que um tapa, Meiling!" – respondeu enquanto empurrava a prima para o lado, forçando-a a ficar no canto para que ele pudesse sentar-se ao lado de Sakura "Perdoe a Meiling, Sakura...por favor!E peça desculpas, Meiling"

"Perdoar?! Pedir desculpas?!" perguntou a chinesa com uma risada fraca "Quem deveria pedir desculpas é a sua noiva... ELA fez nossa família passar vergonha. E eu apenas disse a verdade, Xiao Lang"

A japonesa continuou a chorar "M-Mei-ling t-tem r-ra-zão, S-Sy-aoran..." ela disse entre soluços, roubando um sorriso de Meiling "Devo desculpas à sua família..."

"Claro que não, Sakura! Não é sua culpa...minha flor..." respondeu, abraçando-a fortemente e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

A chinesa olhou a cena desesperada. Estavam se beijando? Depois de tudo que ela dissera?

Sakura logo correspondeu ao beijo "Eu te amo, Syaoran..."

"Eu também te amo, Sakura" ele respondeu com um sorriso.

E ainda faziam aquilo?! Questionava-se Meiling indignada, até que um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Um plano perfeito formava-se em sua mente e ela sabia muito bem quem poderia ajudá-la.


	6. Capítulo 6

**You're um love: Capítulo VI**

Ela estava sentada num belo campo florido, acompanhada por um belo rapaz chinês que a abraçava. Os olhos dele eram cor de mel e seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, embora ele vestisse roupas eram reais, assim como ela.

A ruiva sorriu ao sentir o chinês se aproximar cada vez mais dela e poder ouvir sua respiração melhor. Ele finalmente falou em seus ouvidos as palavras que ela tanto desejava ouvir:

"Eu te amo..." ele disse com um sorriso.

A japonesa sorriu "Eu tamb..." mas antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer algo sua felicidade se foi. O céu tornou-se cinzento e as flores ficaram com um odor fétido. Uma leve chuva começava a cair, piorando a paisagem "Syaoran!" ela gritou por seu noivo, mas ele já não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar havia uma terrível criatura peluda e de olhos rubros.

"Nã... NÃO! O-O QUE ACONTECEU?" ela gritou com todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões.

A menina tentou levantar-se para fugir, mas alguém cujo rosto estava ocultado por uma capa a agarrou "Você vai sofrer..." a criatura zombou como se estivesse cantando uma canção.

"QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" gritou a princesa.

"SAKURA!" chamava uma voz ao longe.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu tudo embaçado. No mesmo momento percebeu que seu corpo e a cama estavam completamente molhados de suar. Sua respiração falhava, todavia com o tempo foi se regularizando "Foi um pesadelo..." ela pensou, tentando sorrir "Foi apenas um pesadelo..." repetiu para tentar pôr aquilo na cabeça.

"Sakura!" chamou o chinês. Sua face demonstrava preocupação e desespero.

"Sy...Syao..." esforçou-se para dizer o nome do noivo, mas nenhuma palavra saía parecia poder sair de seus lábios.

"Sakura..." ele murmurou enquanto se sentava na cama da princesa "Você está ardendo em febre... só descobrimos porque você estava gritando muito e parecia estar tendo um pesadelo..." seu rosto se contraiu ao lembrar-se de como a noiva gritara desesperadamente.

Sakura tentou dizer algo, mas o chinês colocou um dos indicadores sobre seus lábios "Você está cansada. As empregadas irão dar-lhe um banho, pois você está quente demais. Eu vou esperar lá fora..." ele terminou com um sorriso gentil.

A japonesa viu seu noivo sair do quarto e depois sentiu que alguém a despia e a tirava da cama. Seu corpo foi posto numa banheira de água gelada e ela sentiu um pano roçar por sua pele por alguns minutos. Depois as empregadas a tiraram da banheira e a secaram, trazendo vestes de dormir e a pondo novamente na cama, que havia tido os lençóis trocados. Um gosto ruim invadiu sua boca e ela tentou fazer uma careta.

"É um remédio da família Li..." disse a empregada que lhe dava o medicamento.

Uma das empregadas saiu do quarto para avisar Syaoran que haviam acabado e ambos entraram no quarto instantes depois. O chinês foi direto para a cama de Sakura, fazendo menção de que as empregadas podiam sair.

"Sy..." ela tentou dizer, mas a tentativa foi em vão

"Acalme-se, Sakura. Não precisa dizer nada..." ele disse num tom preocupado.

A menina queria dizer algo, mesmo que morresse tentando "Na-não me deixa sozinha..." ela suplicou com o máximo de força que conseguiu juntar para dizer.

O chinês sorriu "Pode ter certeza de que ficarei..."

--

O aposento estava extremamente fechado, por isso tudo era pouco visível em seu interior. Mesmo assim duas pessoas encontravam-se lá.

"Você é mesmo uma idiota" disse uma voz fina que demonstrava irritação.

A outra pessoa apenas lançou um olhar gélido para a garota "O que eu fiz?"

A menina levantou-se da poltrona e começou a andar de um lado para o outro a passos pesados "Isso só os aproximou ainda mais! Você tem idéia de quantas horas ele ficou no quarto dela esperando que ela se curasse?" ela perguntou quase que gritando.

A chinesa ficou irritada. Aquilo era a mais pura verdade "E o que você sugere?"

A menina sorriu de lado "Mesmo que eu a mate ele não pertencerá a você, Meiling" ela respondeu em tom de riso "E é por isso que devemos fazer com que ambos se odeiem" ela terminou com um sorriso.

Meiling pensou por um tempo e se perguntou por que não pensara naquilo antes "E-eu convidei o Tsukishiro!" ela disse animadamente.

A outra sorriu "É perfeito, então podemos continuar com o plano"

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da chinesa. Então era isso, ela finalmente destruiria Kinomoto Sakura e seu sonho se realizaria!

--

O chinês pegou a mão da noiva, que felizmente parecia estar na temperatura normal. Sakura começou a mover-se na cama, parecendo que despertaria a qualquer momento. Então seus olhos abriram-se rapidamente.

"Syaoran..." ela disse lentamente, apertando a mão do noivo "Você esteve aqui todo esse tempo?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça "Eu prometi para você que ficaria"

Ela meneou a cabeça. "Eu estava passando mal, não sabia o que estava dizendo" ela disse amargamente.

Ele aproximou-se da face da noiva e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha "Você não precisava nem pedir, minha flor"

A face da japonesa enrubesceu-se no mesmo instante "Syao..."

Ela foi interrompida quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Uma garota loura de olhos azuis entrou pela porta com um olhar que não parecia transmitir emoção alguma. O chinês contraiu a face ao identificá-la.

A menina ficou surpresa "Não sabia que havia acordado, Sakura!" ela lançou um olhar indignado a Syaoran "Podia nos ter avisado, Li-san!"

O chinês inspirou o ar profundamente "O que faz aqui,Riko?" ele perguntou indiferente.

"Vim ver Sakura, é claro" ela respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso gentil "Não vim aqui antes porque os empregados haviam me dito que era proibido... mas hoje não pude conter minha preocupação, então resolvi vir vê-la!"

"Você já a viu, satisfeita?" perguntou o chinês friamente.

A garota abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sakura foi mais rápida "Riko! Há quanto tempo... como você está?"

"Estou muito bem, Sakura!" ela abaixou a cabeça "Mas... e você? Disseram-me que você estava num estado terrível" ela disse numa voz triste.

A ruiva sorriu e apertou ainda mais a mão do chinês ao seu lado "Estou muito bem graças ao Syaoran!"

A loura sorriu "Que bom... bem, já vou. Fico feliz que esteja bem, Sakura" ela disse enquanto retirava-se do quarto e fechava a porta.

Quando a garota saiu os noivos entreolharam-se e tentaram demonstrar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro naquele instante, mas a porta abriu-se e uma empregada adentrou o quarto.

Syaoran desviou o olhar de Sakura após muito esforço. "O que quer?" perguntou irritado.

"É a sua prima... ela está lhe chamando desesperadamente lá embaixo"

"Diga para Meiling que não quero vê-la" ele respondeu indiferente.

"Mas, senhor Li, ela está descontrolada! E como ela também é uma Li, os empregados ficam um pouco hesitantes em mandá-la embora" ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

O chinês levantou-se rapidamente, perguntando-se por que Meiling sempre estragava tudo. Ele foi até o salão, revirando os olhos quando ouviu gritos ensurdecedores antes de adentrar o aposento.

"XIAOLANG!" gritou a chinesa de olhos escarlates.

"O que faz aqui, Meiling?" ele perguntou erguendo o cenho.

"Eu vim vê-lo, é claro!" ela agarrou-se no pescoço do primo.

"Que ótimo!" ele disse com falsa alegria "Agora vá embora, por favor"

A menina fez uma cara triste "Mas, Xiaolang, seu aniversário é semana que vem! Eu deveria estar aqui para organizar a festa..."

O rapaz soltou uma risada sarcástica "Quem faz isso são os empregados, não você"

"Mas eu deveria organizar!" respondeu indignada "Eu tive a idéia, oras!"

"Mesmo sabendo que odeio bailes" ele respondeu meneando a cabeça.

A menina sorriu "Mas você é o melhor dançarino que já vi!"

O rapaz ergueu novamente o cenho "Há muitos anos não danço, além do mais, você não ficará um pouco... _deslocada_ nesse baile?"

A chinesa arregalou os orbes vermelhos "Deslocada?" perguntou confusa.

"É, você sabe, uma mulher sem noivo ou marido nos tempos atuais. Os anciões dizem que você está ficando velha, não?"

A menina fez cara de desgosto "Eles não têm nada a ver com a minha vida!" ela respondeu com um sorriso "Além do mais, eu não ficarei deslocada porque tenho você, priminho!"

"Meiling, eu ficarei com a não é claro?" ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Meiling olhou-o horrorizada "Espere... ela não estava doente?" perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Ela se curou, Meiling" ele respondeu, deixando que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

A chinesa forjou a maior cara de nojo que já fizera na vida "Oh, mas será que Kinomoto é tão egoísta a ponto de não me emprestá-lo nem um pouquinho?" ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não posso garantir nada..." ele respondeu sem emoção.

A chinesa o largou irritada "Shisa!" chamou.

Uma mulher ruiva apareceu e fez uma reverência com a cabeça para o dois Li "Sim?"

"Espere" disse com um sorriso "Veja, Xiaolang, eu estou com Shisa! Mesmo assim não me deixará organizar o baile?"

O chinês riu "Quem irá organizar o baile, ela ou você?"

"Nós duas!" ela respondeu animada.

O chinês passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Shisa era uma empregada que sempre tivera idéias maravilhosas para diversos tipos de assuntos e era a conselheira fiel de Meiling, mesmo que praticamente vivesse em seu castelo "Certo..." disse contrariado "Mas não quero vê-las andando por aí demais, certo?"

A chinesa concordou animadamente com a cabeça "Tudo bem, primo!"

--

O suave tocar dos violinos ressonava pelas paredes de todo o castelo. Mesas estavam dispostas estrategicamente e abarrotadas de comida dos mais variados tipos e conversas eram abafadas por risadas espalhafatosas, que eram ouvidas em demasia. O farfalhar dos vestidos acompanhava ritmicamente o som dos violinos, marcando danças espetaculares no interior do salão.

Todos estavam lá por um motivo, mesmo que esse motivo não estivesse presente, fazendo com que cada um se perguntasse onde estaria o jovem príncipe que comemorava seu aniversário exatamente naquele mesmo dia.

A chinesa andava de um lado para o outro, mordendo o lábio inferior. O vestido vermelho que contrastava sua bela silhueta e tinha um decote nas costas acompanhava seu ritmo nervoso "Onde Xiaolang está???" perguntou irritada.

"Não sei, senhora Meiling!" respondeu a empregada imediatamente.

"Ache Xiaolang imediatamente!O que ele quer?Estragar a festa?" perguntou num falso tom de riso. A empregada imediatamente se retirou para procurar o príncipe.

Meiling forjou o melhor de seus sorrisos e pegou uma bebida em uma das mesas dispostas "Senhora Ling!" disse num tom gentil.

"Oh, se não é a senhorita Li Meiling!" a face enrugada da mulher se contraiu para formar um sorriso "Onde está seu querido primo?"

"Xiaolang já vem!" respondeu com um sorriso que tentava esconder sua preocupação.

Neste exato momento uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis adentrou o salão num vestido azul marinho enfeitado por diamantes. Um belo sorriso ornamentava seu rosto enquanto os olhares passaram para ela e seu acompanhante:um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

"O-o que Daidouji faz aqui?!" perguntou Meiling para a empregada ruiva.

"Ela não foi chamada!" respondeu uma Shisa preocupada.

"E o que ela faz aqui?!" perguntou novamente enquanto a morena e seu acompanhante juntavam-se aos casais que dançavam.

A empregada olhou para o casal novamente e pareceu lembrar-se de algo no mesmo instante "O acompanhante dela!" exclamou no mesmo instante.

A chinesa ergueu o cenho "O que tem ele?"

"Eriol Hiraguiizawa! Convidei-o por ser amigo do senhor Xiao..." mas a empregada foi interrompida ao ver a cara de irritação de Meiling.

"E você não sabia que ele por acaso conhecia Daidouji?"

"N-Não..." gaguejou a moça abaixando a cabeça.

"Meiling!" chamou a voz melodiosa da japonesa morena.

A chinesa de orbes avermelhados virou-se para fitar Tomoyo e esboçou um sorrisinho amarelo "Olá, Daidouji!"

Tomoyo sorriu "É um prazer vê-la também, Meiling... mas quase não vim! Curiosamente, não recebi o convite" dsse com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando o próximo movimento da chinesa.

"É que... não sei o que aconteceu, acho que os empregados cometeram um erro" ela respondeu tentando demonstrar-se confusa.

"É, foi mesmo uma sorte meu noivo ter recebido o convite" respondeu num tom simpático.

"N-Noivo?" gaguejou uma Meiling surpresa.

"Sim, ele é meu noivo" respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

"Muito prazer" disse o moreno enquanto aproximava-se das duas mulheres.

"Eriol!" disse Tomoyo "Estávamos certos, realmente esqueceram-se do meu convite!" disse a menina com uma tristeza medida, afinal ela sabia perfeitamente que não fora convidada porque não a quiseram convidar.

O inglês olhou para a chinesa com um olhar desconfiado "É lógico, afinal, que outro motivo seria?" perguntou com um sorriso.

"Onde está Sakura,Meiling?" perguntou Tomoyo.

A chinesa pareceu não esconder a preocupação dessa vez "Deve estar com Xiaolang. Ele já vem..." respondeu enquanto fitava os cantos a procura do primo.

Os olhares do salão novamente voltaram-se para um casal que acabava de entrar. O rapaz tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbares. A princesa ao seu lado tinha olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos. Eles dirigiram-se ao centro do salão e começaram a valsar graciosamente. O vestido verde da moça bordado a ouro balançava suavemente e um colar de esmeraldas repousava em seu pescoço alvo. A ruiva sorriu largamente, afinal estava nos braços _dele_. Após o término da valsa ambos beijaram-se apaixonadamente, recebendo uma salva de palmas de vários ali presentes.

Um velho homem contraiu a face, seguido por vários outros homens de barba branca "Esse rapaz não toma jeito..." murmurou um ancião para que todos o escutassem. Mas o casal não ligou, apenas sorriu. O velho chinês lançou um olhar de desaprovação aos dois e depois para a chinesa morena de olhos vermelhos.

Tomoyo foi quem mais bateu palmas, recebendo também olhares de desaprovação e chamando a atenção até mesmo do casal. A ruiva sorriu radiante ao reconhecer a prima e acabou largando mão do noivo para ir até Tomoyo.

O chinês pegou uma taça de vinho enquanto os olhares ainda dirigiam-se a ele "Agradeço a todos os que vieram até aqui. Sejam bem-vindos ao meu aniversário e espero que se divirtam!

Mais palmas foram ouvidas e depois foram seguidas por gritos e risos espalhafatosos. O chinês caminhou até a noiva e os olhares pararam de segui-lo.

"Tomoyo, há quanto tempo!" disse uma Sakura alegre "Que bom que veio, eu estava com saudades!" ela abraçou a prima.

A menina sorriu "Não fui convidada" ela lançou um breve olhar a Meiling "Felizmente, Eriol recebeu um convite. Como você está linda, Sakura!" ela disse com um sorriso enorme.

"Obrigada, Tomoyo. Você também está linda!" disse com um sorriso alegre.

"Olá, Li" cumprimentou a morena, interrompendo a conversa entre seu noivo e Syaoran.

O chinês sorriu "Olá, Tomoyo. Faz muito tempo, não é?"

"Sim, é muito bom revê-lo e feliz aniversário" desejou Tomoyo com sinceridade.

"Obrigad.." mas antes que pudesse completar foi interrompido.

"Xiaolang!" chamou Meiling, recebendo a atenção do primo "Onde você estava?" perguntou num cochicho.

"Estava muito ocupado conversando com Sakura" ele respondeu sério.

A chinesa fez uma cara de desgosto "Vamos dançar?" perguntou com um sorriso.

"Agora não, Meiling" disse num tom irritado.

"Por favor!" ela suplicou.

O chinês suspirou "Tudo bem... mas só uma dança!"

A menina agarrou-se ao primo, puxando-o para o salão.

"Então, como você está, Sakura?" perguntou Tomoyo num tom delicado.

A ruiva abaixou a face "Confusa..." murmurou baixinho "Mas a cada dia que passa me convenço de que o Syaoran é o homem mais perfeito que existe" disse num sorriso amargurado.

A morena colocou a mão no ombro da prima "Isso vai passar..." disse com um sorriso.

Subitamente a música estava sendo tocada ao piano por um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Tomoyo girou a cabeça distraidamente ao reconhecer a música e arregalou os olhos ao ver que a tocava "Eriol?!" exclamou.

"É para você, Tomoyo!" exclamou o inglês com um sorriso.

Syaoran aproximou-se de Sakura e tocou em seus ombros suavemente "Esse Eriol... sempre querendo roubar a cena!" disse o chinês com um sorriso enquanto brincava com os fios ruivos de sua flor de cerejeira.

"Oh,mas que bela música tocada ao piano!" disse uma voz suave que aproximava-se do casal.

Ambos viraram-se e se deparam com uma garota loura trajando um vestido branco com detalhes dourados bastante longo e elegante.

"Riko!" exclamou Sakura com um grande sorriso, chamando a atenção de Tomoyo.

"Quem?" perguntou Tomoyo, virando-se pela primeira vez desde que noivo começara a tocar o piano, deparando-se com uma bela menina loura.

"Esta é Riko!Ela é da corte, Touya quis que algumas pessoas da corte viessem comigo" disse Sakura com um sorriso

"Muito prazer" a menina loura disse, mais séria que o habitual.

Tomoyo sorriu "Muito prazer..." e voltou a observar seu noivo ao piano. Minutos depois ele parou e caminhou até a noiva e os violinos recomeçaram a tocar "Eriol... muito obrigada!" ela disse esboçando sorriso apaixonado.

O inglês sorriu "O que acha se caminharmos um pouco, Tomoyo?"

A morena concordou com a cabeça "Depois nos vemos de novo, Sakura!" prometeu a morena antes de deixar o salão e receber um aceno da prima.

"Quer dançar novamente?" perguntou o chinês para a noiva.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e ambos foram dançar novamente. Várias melodias foram tocadas até que resolvessem parar.

"Eu te amo" sussurrou o chinês no ouvido da noiva, recebendo um sorriso.

"Eu também te..." mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase ela viu algo que a sobressaltou.

Syaoran se virou para ver o mesmo que a noiva via e avistou um homem de cabelos cinza conversando com uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos.

"Tsukishiro..." sussurrou o chinês.

"Nakuru..." sussurrou a japonesa num tom choroso.

Do outro lado do salão, uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos observava a cena com deleite "Você estava certa..." ela falou para a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Eu sempre estou..." ela murmurou esboçando um sorriso maldoso.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**You're my love: Capítulo VII**

**FLASHBACK 1 **

**Guerra dos oito anos**

O sol escondia-se diante de tamanho holocausto; casas destruídas, carruagens acabadas, pessoas feridas, pessoas mortas. Uma típica paisagem de guerra.

Os principais reinos do Japão e os principais reinos da China encontravam-se em guerra há mais de 8 anos. A população de ambos os países encontrava-se esgotada e o governo também, já que os custos com armas, soldos e alimentação dos soldados eram caros demais.

O principal reino chinês, o dos Li, era o que mais persistia na luta pelos territórios que o Japão teimava em lhes exigir, enquanto os demais reinos chineses já estavam praticamente aceitando derrota. A maior parte dos reinos japoneses, que eram em bem menor quantidade que os chineses, também estavam quase desistindo da batalha. Entre os reinos que começavam a adotar essa mentalidade estava o reino dos Kinomoto.

Após longos anos de acordos de paz, finalmente ambos os países admitiram que a guerra estava finalizada, principalmente porque o rei do clã Li morreu e em seu lugar assumiu o poder sua esposa, Li Yelan, que contrariando enormemente a vontade dos demais membros do clã, deu por finalizada a participação dos Li naquela guerra que ela já considerava finalizada, afinal o país adversário já há muito desistira da luta.

Os Kinomoto celebraram o fim da guerra com alegria. Tão alegres ficaram que resolveram que o último acordo de guerra entre os países seria a promessa de um grande casamento; um grande casamento entre famílias importantes, representando a amizade entre ambos os países. O clã escolhido para tal, entretanto, foi o dos Li, afinal os reis japoneses e a rainha chinesa (já viúva) possuíam filhos com mais ou menos a mesma idade.

O acordo foi aceito com relutância pelos Li, afinal a grande maioria de seus membros era xenófoba, mas a rainha Yelan prontamente aceitou. Os maiores adivinhadores do clã Li passaram a tentar adivinhar a sorte da princesa e do príncipe, mas tudo o que viram foi um futuro incerto. Por fim os integrantes do concordaram com o noivado.

E ele foi feito; um documento em pergaminho que tinha algumas páginas, assegurando tudo o que cada um dos lados podia ou não fazer no território do outro. Além disso o acordo assegurava que só uma parte dos lados podia desistir do noivado; a dos Li (afinal quem propôs o acordo foram os Kinomoto),mas se isso fosse feito, os Li pagariam uma espécie de indenização aos Kinomoto. E foi assim que a 'Guerra dos oito anos' acabou.

**FLASHBACK 2**

**Rebeldia**

O chinês olhou irritado para a mãe e suspirou profundamente antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Por mais que a respeitasse, acreditava que merecia seu próprio espaço naquela família!

"Xiaolang, querido!" começou a chinesa de longos cabelos negros "Você não sabe o quão vergonhoso é tanto para nossa própria família quanto para a sua noiva isso o que você faz- agarrar qualquer uma!"

"Noiva..." disse num tom sarcástico "Eu nem a conheço, minha mãe! Casamento arranjado é a coisa mais idiota que esse clã inventou" argumentou o menino.

"Exato, Xiaolang... você nem a conhece! Acho que deve conhecê-la antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada"

O menino se virou para a mãe. Estava cansado. Todos os dias tinham aquele maldita discussão a respeito de sua... pequena 'necessidade'. Por que raios ela não entendia? "Mãe, eu já disse que não quero me casar com qualquer uma...maldito pacto!"

"Xiaolang, não seja tão idiota! É exatamente esse pacto 'idiota' que mantém a paz entre os reinos do Japão e da China"

"Nosso país é muito maior que aquela ilhazinha! Nós os derrotaríamos em questão de dias!"

Yelan abaixou a cabeça "Meu filho, você não tem idéia do que eu passei. Essa guerra tirou seu pai de mim, por isso eu desejava tanto que ela acabasse"

O menino fitou preocupado a mãe. Não queria fazê-la sofrer, mas também não queria ser submisso àquele clã "Ela...é bonita?" Syaoran sentiu as bochechas corarem ao perguntar aquilo para a mãe.

A mãe sorriu "Dizem que é uma das princesas mais belas do Japão... e iremos vê-la logo, logo, tudo bem?"

Ele se virou novamente "Tudo bem! Mas se ela for feia eu juro que não haverá casamento!"

A morena sorriu diante da ingenuidade do filho, embora aquilo fosse o que havia de mais lindo no caráter dele "Certo, certo..." disse suspirando "Agora vá jantar, Xiaolang" ela ordenou e prontamente ele foi.

**FLASHBACK 3**

**O lobo e a flor**

A carruagem adentrou vagarosamente as dependências do castelo japonês e a chuva grossa era a causadora. O menino de olhos âmbares, de dentro da carruagem, olhou impressionado o castelo. Ele podia ser várias vezes menor que o seu, mas tinha um grande ar aconchegante. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o jardim, que embora estivesse muito molhado pela chuva, era de tons de cores vivas. O castelo em si tinha um estilo gótico: linhas verticais, paredes finas, torres com rosáceas, um número muito grande de janelas, abóbadas de arcos cruzados e torres em forma de pirâmides, influenciado pela cultura ocidental (bem diferente dos xenófobos dos anciões!).

A carruagem parou "Parece que chegamos" disse a chinesa.

"Até que aqui é bonito..." admitiu o chinês "Mas ainda estou chateado com a senhora" disse num tom bravo.

"Fique calmo, Xiaolang, caso contrário passará uma impressão errada a Sakura"

"Sakura?" perguntou num tom sarcástico "É esse seu nome? Ridículo, pois ela nem deve ser bonita o suficiente para ser comparada a uma das flores mais lindas que existe!" finalizou.

Yelan sorriu "Não aposte no que não tem certeza, Xiaolang! Agora vamos... o cocheiro já deve estar nos esperando" ela abriu a porta e desceu, ficando embaixo do guarda-chuva que o cocheiro segurava.

Andaram até o grande portão, que se abriu quase completamente. Os olhos do chinês arregalaram-se mais ainda ao ver a grande entrada do castelo, cheia de flores. Um empregado vestido pomposamente curvou-se para mãe e filho "É um prazer enorme termos tão nobres visitantes!" disse com um sotaque extremamente forçado, puxando o francês "Agora acompanhem-me até o salão, onde meus senhores estão" os chineses fizeram como ele disse

Ao andarem até onde o criado parou eles depararam-se com um enorme salão decorado com pratarias, quadros pintados em estilo acadêmico, tapetes vermelhos, coxins da mesma cor e um trono no centro. Criados imediatamente tocaram cornetas e anunciaram em coro a chegada da rainha Li Yelan e do herdeiro do trono do clã Li.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos, usando um par de óculos e com um ar bondoso postou-se à frente de ambos. A seu lado estavam seus filhos: uma menina ruiva de olhos verdes e um rapaz de cabelos negros.

"É um prazer revê-la, Yelan-san!" disse o rei Kinomoto enquanto fazia uma reverência.

A chinesa sorriu e também fez uma reverência "Posso dizer o mesmo, Fujitaka-san! Há quanto tempo, não? Já conto quinze anos desde aquele dia em que fechamos o nosso acordo de paz."

"De fato, exatamente quinze anos!" disse com um sorriso.

"Oh, sim. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com sua esposa" disse num tom triste "Embora faça tanto tempo eu só tenho a oportunidade de lhe dar meus pêsames agora e me desculpe por lembrar o senhor de algo tão doloroso"

O japonês abaixou a cabeça "Sakura tinha apenas dois anos quando Nadeshiko morreu. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso, afinal estamos aqui para apresentar nossos filhos um ao outro, não é?"

"Este é Xiaolang" ela disse enquanto repousava sua mão esquerda sobre os cabelos castanhos do filho.

O chinês até agora olhava com curiosidade em volta do castelo, até que se deu conta dos outros ao seu redor. Primeiramente ele fitou sua mãe chamando por seu nome, depois olhou para o homem com um sorriso gentil à sua frente e em seguida para o rapaz de cabelos negros. Já ele mantinha um olhar de poucos amigos para o chinês, que retribuiu o olhar da mesma maneira. Distraidamente ele repousou o olhar sobre a menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos cor de esmeralda. Ela era linda.

"Essa é Sakura" disse o japonês ao apontar para a menina ruiva.

Imediatamente Syaoran sentiu o encanto pela menina se quebrar. Então era ela que o impedia de ser livre como queria, de ser independente daquele clã e não ter de ser rei - seu maior medo - era ela? Ele ficou com um olhar gélido ao fitá-la novamente, para a surpresa da ruiva, que até agora esperava que ele mudasse aquela expressão vazia que mantinha até agora para uma mais gentil.

"Cumprimente Sakura, Xiaolang" ordenou Yelan "Lembra do que combinamos, não?" perguntou em chinês para que os demais não a ouvissem.

O menino, ao contrário do que a mãe esperava, virou a face para o outro lado e continuou com uma expressão enfezada "Olá" disse num tom seco.

A menina, mesmo surpresa pelo comportamento do menino, saiu de seu lugar para ficar à frente do noivo "Olá, Syaoran-kun! É um prazer enorme conhecê-lo! Meu pai me contou sobre a sua família e eu devo dizer que fiquei fascinada pelos Li" terminou com um sorriso extenso e gentil só para ele.

Fitou-a irritado. Ela era mesmo gentil! Mesmo assim ele permaneceu calado e logo tratou de mudar sua cara de espantado para seu comportamento anterior: sério e com o olhar gélido.

"Bem, é melhor os deixarmos a sós, afinal a senhora trouxe Syaoran aqui para que ambos se conhecessem, não?" falou o rei num tom divertido "Espero que resolvam suas diferenças. Yelan-san, vou mostrar seus quartos. E Touya, pode voltar para o seu quarto"

Quando o pai e a chinesa se retiraram, o moreno lançou um olhar mortífero ao chinês "Não toque na minha irmã!" disse num tom tão perigoso quanto seu olhar.

Syaoran riu consigo mesmo "O que te diz que eu..."

"Parem!" disse Sakura num tom irritado "Touya, vá embora daqui! Não ouviu o que o papai disse?"

"Sakura, eu vim até aqui ver como era esse... moleque. E devo dizer que ele me parece ser exatamente como pensei! Olha aqui, Li, eu sinceramente _espero_, isto é, _**quero**_, que a sua família rompa esse maldito pacto!"

"Posso dizer o mesmo sobre esse pacto, Kinomoto!" respondeu o chinês num tom também perigoso.

"Que bom que nos entendemos" o japonês disse e foi embora.

A ruiva abaixou o olhar para fitar os pés "Perdoe meu irmão, Syaoran-kun... ele é um tanto... ciumento!"

O chinês olhou para o lado "Primeiro, não me chame de Syaoran-_kun_... segundo, não tenho a menor vontade de tentar conhecê-la, Kinomoto!" nisso ele se retirou para procurar por sua mãe, deixando a menina de olhos verdes assustada e triste ao mesmo tempo.

--

A ruiva tinha os olhos pousados no chão e um ar de tristeza. De repente ela sentiu-os arderem.

"Papai..." começou a menina "Aquele menino chinês... ele parece me odiar!"

O pai lançou um olhar preocupado em direção a sua pequenina "Fique calma, que ele só precisa ter seu coração aberto. Acho que você é a pessoa perfeita para abrir o coração dele!"

Ela sorriu, mesmo que não cresse na afirmação do pai "O que será que ele viu em mim que não gostou?" perguntou encabulada enquanto dava uma olhada em seu próprio corpo "Será que sou muito diferente das chinesas que ele gosta?" perguntou tristemente.

Fujitaka sorriu "Claro que não é isso, minha flor! Você é perfeita! Eu só acho que ele deve estar passando por uma fase difícil. Mas me diga... o que você achou dele?"

Sakura sentiu as bochechas corarem diante daquela súbita pergunta e pensou no rapaz de olhos âmbares por um tempo. Seu porte físico ela achava perfeito, mas seu temperamento parecia estragar tudo isso "Bem... eu estou presa a ele, oras! Não importa o que eu ache ou não dele!" ela escapou habilmente da pergunta.

"Então por que se preocupa tanto com o que ele acha de você?" questionou com um sorriso "Você está presa a ele e ele a você, mas eu sinceramente espero que os dois se entendam" ele desejou.

"Bem..."

O rei pôs-se à frente da janela e observou o jardim por um instante, até ver que um menino de cabelos castanhos encontrava-se abaixo de uma das cerejeiras mais floridas "Veja, Sakura... parece que Syaoran gosta de Sakuras"

A menina arregalou os belos orbes verdes ao ouvir aquilo "O quê?!"

"Veja..." ele chamou, apontando para o jardim.

"É verdade..." ela murmurou ao ver o chinês.

"Por que não tenta ir até lá?" ele perguntou.

"Ahn, não sei, talvez ele queira ficar sozinho" falou mais para si mesma que para seu ouvinte.

"Vá lá, Sakura... talvez vocês se acertem! Tente conversar francamente com ele, só assim ele conversará francamente com você" disse num tom animado.

"Hum... bem... já que o senhor diz assim, eu vou!" ela disse decidida e logo foi até o jardim, passando por vários corredores do castelo e finalmente chegando ao jardim. Aproximou-se da cerejeira em que o noivo se encontrava, tão concentrado que nem ao menos notou sua presença "Oi..."

Ele a fitou depois de alguns segundos. Sua expressão encontrava-se vazia e seus movimentos pareciam um pouco mais lentos que o normal "O que quer, Kinomoto?"

"Bem... quando eu pensava na idéia de ter um noivo eu não me sentia assustada nem nada. Na verdade eu realmente achava que iria ter um noivo que me amasse e que eu o amaria igualmente, assim como meus pais... e você?"

Ele pensou alguns instantes se devia ou não responder àquilo ou se devia sair de lá antes que Kinomoto insistisse mais naquela história. Mas ele encontrava-se tão aturdido que preferia a companhia de alguém a ficar sozinho "Bem, eu..." ele começou hesitante.

Sakura ficou espantada com o gesto do chinês. Ele iria mesmo lhe revelar algo? Por que ele sempre mantinha aquela expressão? E por que ele não teria ido embora com a pergunta dela?

"Eu não gostei da idéia, afinal quem decide minha vida sou eu, acho praticamente impossível um casamento arranjado dar certo. Seus pais tiveram sorte"

"Mas pense bem! Esse acordo garante a paz entre nossos países!" ela disse.

"Na verdade, Kinomoto, a China e o Japão mantêm muitos outros acordos de paz além desse. E outra, será uma questão de tempo até que um dos dois se recupere economicamente. Quando isso acontecer, o país recuperado imediatamente declarará guerra ao outro, afinal o Japão sempre quis anexar terras chinesas e a China sempre quis anexar terras japonesas.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça derrotada. Não tinha como argumentar contra aquilo "Mas..." começou baixinho "Seu clã praticamente controla a China... se ele não quiser lutar contra nós, nenhum outro reino chinês lutará!"

"Kinomoto, é só conseguir umas arminhas a mais que um dos dois declarará guerra, mesmo sem apoio dos reinos vizinhos"

Ela suspirou. É, talvez aquele noivado tivesse mesmo sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto de sua mãe. Soluços inevitavelmente saíram de sua boca delicada, denunciando ao chinês um pranto doloroso e inexplicável para ele.

Por que ela se mostrava vulnerável daquela forma? Perguntou-se mentalmente "Que foi?" perguntou num tom preocupado, pousando uma das mãos no ombro dela.

"E-eu... f-fui uma tonta de acreditar em tudo o que me disseram... na paz... em tudo!" respondeu num tom choroso "Eu acreditava que mesmo que tivesse de me sacrificar vivendo ao lado de um estranho... eu seria feliz vendo meu reino em paz"

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que ela se preocupava tanto com aquele reino. Não entendia, afinal nem rei ele desejava ser "Fique calma, esse tratado pode ser desfeito"

"Mas me diz, por que você me odeia tanto?" perguntou, sentindo mais lágrimas quentes surgirem de seus olhos.

"O-o quê?" perguntou espantado "Eu não a odeio..._Sakura_..." disse num tom calmo e gentil pela primeira vez.

A japonesa ficou pasma ao ouvir Syaoran proferir seu nome, ainda mais daquela forma "Mas...!"

"Deixe de chorar, odeio ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais quando são tão lindas quanto você" ele próprio ficou chocado ao ouvir o que acabara de dizer. Estaria ele possesso ou algo assim? Tinha de convencer sua mãe a romper aquele noivado insano!

"Li..." ela disse num tom envergonhado. Sua vontade de chorar foi embora e suas bochechas tomarem uma coloração rosada que muito agradou ao chinês "Então por que me tratou daquele jeito?"

"É que... bem..." como explicar algo tão pessoal a alguém que ele mal conhecia? "É que eu sou um pouco rebelde em certos assuntos que minha família decide quanto a mim... e eu... não quero ser rei" ele terminou com as mãos na cabeça, sentindo-se vulnerável.

A ruiva riu por um instante "Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi!" disse com o sorriso ainda plantado no rosto, deixando o chinês confusamente irritado.

"O quê?" ele exclamou incrédulo.

"Parece a mim que o senhor tem medo de assumir o trono!" disse num tom divertido.

"Hã? Claro que não, de onde tirou isso?!"

"Qualquer um aceitaria ser rei, senhor Li"

"Eu não sou qualquer um" ele disse irritado "E se eu não tiver vocação para ser rei?"

A menina fechou os olhos por um instante "Meu pai disse que para governar um reino você só precisa equilibrar isso..." disse enquanto apontava para a cabeça "E isso..." disse enquanto apontava para o coração "Quanto à inteligência, tenho certeza de que o senhor a tem, mas quanto ao coração... receio que o senhor não confie tanto em si mesmo, mas tenho certeza de que uma esposa que o ame seria perfeita para mudar isso"

O menino ficou surpreso. Desde que se entendia por gente ele tinha medo de governar, subir naquele maldito trono, cuidar de seu povo... mas talvez aquela menina tivesse razão! Talvez ele só precisasse de um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo.

Ele se levantou "Obrigado, Sakura" disse com um sorriso gentil "Vou pensar seriamente nas suas palavras, embora tenha certeza de que elas realmente surtiram algum efeito em mim... até o jantar"

A japonesa observou o chinês ir. Ela abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e sorriu ao pensar que um dia poderia se casar com alguém como ele...

**FLASHBACK 4**

**O lobo, a flor e a lua**

O chinês pousou delicadamente os dedos sobre os ombros de sua noiva e com um sorriso gentil ele depositou um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

"É muito bom vê-la novamente, Sakura" disse num tom calmo.

A ruiva sorriu animadamente "Eu digo o mesmo, Syaoran! É a segunda vez que você vem aqui, não é? Apesar de que teve aquela vez que eu visitei o seu castelo..." ela lembrou-se vagamente do castelo chinês "E ele é lindo! Cheio de pedras preciosas... mas acho que deviam ter esmeraldas lá! Eu adoro esmeraldas..." ela terminou com um sorriso gentil.

O chinês retribui o sorriso "Esmeraldas... quando eu for rei eu as colocarei, afinal esmeraldas me lembram seus olhos" ele acariciou gentilmente os olhos da ruiva.

A japonesa se levantou e bateu algumas vezes na roupa para retirar as pétalas de cerejeira que ficaram presas no vestido "Bem, fiquei sabendo que tem um visitante aqui, que é um príncipe japonês que vai assumir logo o trono e foi grande amigo de infância do meu irmão, embora eu nunca o tenha visto..."

Ele olhou para a japonesa como se aquela conversa não o interessasse, o que realmente era verdade, afinal o que ele mais queria no momento era demonstrar seus mais profundos sentimentos para sua delicada flor "Ah, sim. Fiquei sabendo...seu nome é Tsukishiro, se não me engano" disse num tom desinteressado "Por que se levantou, Sakura?"

"É que meu pai disse que todos devemos ir recebê-lo... sabe, aquela velha conversa sobre educação" terminou com um sorriso "Mas acho que não vai demorar muito"

Ele suspirou. Não conhecia o homem, mas já sentia não simpatizar com ele. Agarrou a primeira mão de Sakura que viu e caminhou com ela até o salão. O lugar estava cheio de comida e mais arrumado que de costume. Eles sentaram-se à mesa e dali alguns minutos chegaram o rei japonês, o irmão de Sakura e um homem de cabelos brancos. Ele bufou de ciúmes ao ver Sakura abrir um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ele já vira ao cumprimentar o homem de cabelos brancos.

"Olá, é um prazer conhecê-la, princesa Kinomoto!" disse ele com um sorriso gentil enquanto beijava uma das mãos da japonesa.

O chinês se levantou e o encarou seriamente.

"Olá! Você deve ser o príncipe Li, não? É um prazer enorme conhecê-lo também"

Syaoran nada disse, apenas ficou encarando Yukito com um olhar gélido como só ele sabia.

O jantar decorreu bem: o rei Fujitaka e Yukito discutiam sobre os mais diversos assuntos e vez ou outra Sakura ou Touya entravam na conversa. O chinês permaneceu calado durante todo o jantar, apenas observando cada movimento da noiva e do visitante e o que podia afirmar era que não estava gostando: algumas vezes vira a noiva ficar vermelha com uma simples pergunta de Yukito e no resto das vezes a vira rindo graciosamente de tudo o que o japonês falava. Encabulado ele retirou-se mais cedo da mesa, sob o pretexto de estar com dor de cabeça.

Chegou ao quarto ainda irritado, sentou-se na cama e ficou ali, fitando o teto... aparentemente ele tinha um rival...

**FLASHBACK 5**

**A promessa**

Ele fitava atentamente as cerejeiras que caíam calmamente ao chão, levadas pela brisa gostosa que parecia tentar animá-lo, embora isso fosse impossível. No milionésimo de segundo que se passara ele pensou em várias coisas, várias decisões a tomar, várias suposições do que fazer... mas em nenhum de seus devaneios viu-se feliz ao lado de sua amada.

A ruiva tinha a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. O olhar dela também estava em algum ponto interessante do chão inundado de flores e seus pensamentos encontravam-se bem longe... dizer ou não dizer?Eis a questão. Era mais justo dizer, mas isso o magoaria "Syaoran..." sussurrou sem desviar o olhar.

"Sim..." ele respondeu também sem desviar o olhar de uma flor que tardava a alcançar o chão.

"Eu preciso dizer algo a você..." ela disse num tom confuso.

Finalmente ela decidira dizer. Talvez assim fosse melhor, menos indolor... ou talvez não "Diga"

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por outra pessoa..." começou num tom triste "E você a conhe..."

"Tsukishiro" ele interrompeu.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça "Desde que o vi..." começou, mas parou antes que terminasse e pudesse magoá-lo ainda mais.

"Entendo perfeitamente" disse com a voz que não transparecia sentimento algum "Então acho que este é o fim, não?" ele fez menção de se levantar antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida e agarrou-lhe o kimono.

"Não... a coisa não termina aí! É que eu... eu..." tartamudeou enquanto finalmente virou o rosto para fitá-lo "Eu também sinto algo por você!" várias novas lágrimas brotaram dos orbes verdes.

O chinês fitou-a mais confuso que nunca "Co-como?! Você... ama a nós dois?"

Ela virou a face novamente "Não. O que eu sinto por cada um dos dois é diferente. Quando eu estou com o Yukito eu sinto uma paz intensa, mas quando estou com você... eu me sinto protegida e amada" ela disse com um sorriso fraco "O problema é que não sei dizer por qual dos dois estou apaixonada. Eu não sei diferir os sentimentos!"

Ele sentou-se novamente. A boca aberta, os olhos arregalados, o coração acelerado... ainda não sabia se havia entendido tudo aquilo, parecia demais para ele! "E-então... o que fazemos?"

Sakura novamente afundou a cara por entre os joelhos "Eu não sei! Mas eu não quero perdê-lo, Syaoran... e-eu... te am..." ela parou as palavras imediatamente, antes que o deixasse ainda mais confuso "Eu sou uma idiota! Ele é comprometido...por quê? Por quê?" mais e mais lágrimas brotaram de sua face.

"Fique calma. A verdade é que estou certo de que uma farsa de casamento seria doloroso para ambos"

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Embora fosse difícil para você se eu terminasse o noivado, pois ficaria sem noivo algum e, além disso, você... não tem certeza do que sente"

Novamente ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Então acho que a única alternativa é que permaneçamos noivos até que você tenha certeza de seus sentimentos e nunca casemos até lá!"

Ela pensou por algum tempo. Parecia plausível "T-tudo bem..." concordou.

O chinês suspirou "Então é assim... você promete que nunca quebrará essa promessa?" ele estendeu o dedo mindinho à noiva e logo ela enlaçou o próprio mindinho no dedo dele.

"Eu prometo..." ela sussurrou.

Ele se levantou novamente "Então até logo..." ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Ela observou o noivo partir, sem saber que só veria dali a alguns anos, quando a mãe dele estivesse morta.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Leiam isso, por favor: **bem, eu modifiquei algumas coisas na história (estou dizendo isso para aqueles que não perceberam XD) e tentei tirar vários erros.

Peço desculpas a todos pela demora x.x e queria dizer que não irei responder as reviews do capítulo anterior aqui, mas aquelas que eu receber desse (se eu receber lol) eu irei responder por e-mail, então se você for mandar uma review anônima, por favor deixe o seu e-mail (caso você queira que eu responda).

É isso. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

--

**You're my Love: Capítulo VIII**

Ela escutou a melodia que surgia das pontas de seus próprios dedos com deleite. Fazia séculos que ela não sentia toda aquela felicidade, por isso achou bem conveniente tocar um pouco de piano, embora no fundo, lá no fundo, ela só quisesse que seu primo a ouvisse.

Falta pouco, ela pensou. Falta pouco para que tudo fique exatamente da forma que eu sempre desejei. Syaoran pode amar Kinomoto agora, mas eu sei que irei fazer com que ele me ame mais, muito mais.

A chinesa sorriu ao perceber o quanto fora genial recusar todos os pedidos de casamento que recebera durante todo aquele tempo. Mal podia esperar todas as felicitações. Sim, ela receberia muitos 'parabéns, senhorita Meiling' de toda a família Li, inclusive daqueles malditos anciões que a humilharam tanto.

Um riso alto partiu de sua garganta ao lembrar-se da japonesa. Agora ela quase não podia sentir aquele ódio que chegava a lhe roubar noites infindáveis de sono. Não, Kinomoto não merecia ser vista como uma rival de verdade. Kinomoto merecia pena, muita pena. Meiling nunca entenderia aquela mulher ridícula.

Ela voltou sua atenção à canção que suas mãos produziam rapidamente. Ela achava incrível finalmente ter um motivo verdadeiro para tocar algo alegre. A única coisa que faltava era um cantor. A japonesa de olhos violetas adentrou sua mente. Tomoyo tinha uma linda voz e provavelmente tinha muita pena de Sakura, afinal sempre estava atrás da prima tola.

Meiling finalizou a música ainda com um sorriso. Nada a deixaria triste hoje, era o que ela pensava.

Passos apressados ecoavam pelas paredes quando ela se levantou da cadeira. Seu sorriso teria se alargado se ela não houvesse ouvido a voz de Wei e de outro homem. Ela quase correu para seu quarto para não ter de ouvir outro sermão ridículo de Wei, mas ele foi mais rápido do que ela.

O mordomo adentrou a sala de música e fez uma mesura rápida. Ele parecia extremamente nervoso, ela notou perspicazmente.

"Senhorita Meiling... eu tentei mesmo convencer o jovem patrão a abrir a porta do quarto, mas ele não quis me ouvir", ele lamentou com uma careta. "E este mensageiro deseja ler essa carta... será que a senhorita poderia escutar o que ela tem a dizer?"

"Estou ocupada, Wei", ela respondeu friamente enquanto fazia menção de abandonar a sala, mas o olhar curioso do mensageiro a fez parar na metade do caminho.

"Mas senhorita! Pode ser alguma coisa importante. Por favor...", ele suplicou.

Meiling não quebrou o contato visual com o homem que se encontrara calado até aquele momento, mas concordou com a cabeça.

"Posso ler?", ele finalmente questionou num tom sarcástico.

"Pode. Saia, Wei", ela ordenou, embora não tivesse reparado que o mordomo já havia se retirado.

"Espere... de onde é essa carta mesmo?", ela perguntou quando finalmente percebeu o que ocorria ao seu redor.

"Japão", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Ah, não" ela respondeu com uma careta. "Estou cansada de Kinomotos em minha vida. Pode ir, por favor"

Ele sorriu com interesse. "A senhorita também não gosta dos Kinomotos?"

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Mas é claro que não. Eles não merecem afeto. Na verdade, nem sei como pessoas sem classe alguma como eles conseguiram obter coroa. É um enigma"

"Concordo. Aquele maldito roubou minha noiva. Mas não precisa se preocupar, a carta não é de nenhum Kinomoto"

"Não, pode ir. Provavelmente me esquecerei de contar ao meu primo do que se trata mesmo"

"A carta é urgente. Bem, irei deixá-la aqui", ele disse enquanto erguia o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Meiling estendeu a mão para pegar a carta. Seus grandes orbes vermelhos arregalaram-se ao sentir uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo inteiro quando sua mão tocou a do mensageiro.

Pelo olhar no rosto dele, Meiling teve quase certeza de que ele também sentira. Quando pareceu recuperado, ele dirigiu-se à entrada da sala.

"Foi um prazer", ele disse com sinceridade.

"Espere...", a chinesa falou sem saber o que dizer. "Você não me disse o seu nome"

"Shinji", ele respondeu surpreso.

"Meiling...", ela disse inusitadamente enquanto aproximava-se dele de forma possessiva.

--

O chinês fitava a porta com hesitação, esperando que ela entrasse a qualquer instante e ele finalmente fosse obrigado a dizer as palavras inevitáveis. Ele tinha de ser forte. Por ela, por ele e por toda Hong Kong. Era preciso.

Ela entrou timidamente, fechando a porta lentamente atrás de si. Talvez algo em seu semblante a fizera ficar assustada, ele não sabia dizer.

"Sente-se", ele ordenou friamente.

Ela obedeceu sem quebrar o contato visual. Com culpa ele notou o quanto os olhos dela encontravam-se vermelhos. Ele sentia-se o pior homem do mundo por não ser capaz de secar aquelas lágrimas.

"S-Syao... ran... e-eu posso me explicar?", suplicou desesperada.

"Não", ele respondeu ainda frio. "Não pode, Sakura. Está tudo acabado"

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se instantaneamente. "Como assim?", ela perguntou mais alto que o necessário.

"Está acabado. Por favor, volte ao Japão. Não iremos nos casar, afinal, e eu tenho um reino inteiro para governar"

Parecia que um balde gigante de água fria havia caído sobre ela. Sakura nunca pensara que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

"Mas e o acordo...!?"

"Não se preocupe, a soma em ouro para efetivar o cancelamento da nossa união já está a caminho. Não tem mais volta"

Inúmeras lágrimas de desespero inundavam a face rosada da japonesa. Ela não queria acreditar. "Não... NÃO!"

"Vá logo, Sakura. Você já me atrapalhou o suficiente"

--

Riko andava lentamente pelo castelo. Mentalmente ela ponderava diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como o fato de que Syaoran e Sakura pareciam distantes. Essa era uma boa notícia.

Mesmo assim, uma idéia martelava constantemente em sua cabeça. Ela precisava aproveitar a oportunidade, mesmo que ganhasse uma grande rival com isso. Riko era inteligente, por isso tinha ciência de que Syaoran tentaria se casar com alguém da corte para agradar os anciões, por isso ela precisava ser do agrado dos anciões, o que era uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que ela era japonesa.

Ela parou para sentar-se embaixo de uma árvore, se sentido feliz por esta ser longe das malditas cerejeiras. O que havia de tão bonito nelas, afinal de contas?

As inúmeras ponderações e maquinações de Riko foram abruptamente finalizadas quando ela viu quem corria para fora do castelo. Sakura tinha a face completamente coberta por lágrimas.

A moça loura chamou pela outra japonesa várias vezes, muito tentada a perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido, mas Sakura a ignorou. Ou simplesmente não a ouviu, afinal ela parecia estar num mundo completamente diferente.

"Interessante", a loura pensou alto enquanto segurava um objeto que ela sempre guardava em seu vestido.

"Parece que vai chover", ela disse enquanto o céu parecia escurecer rapidamente. E quando as primeiras gotas de chuva caíram, um som agudo partiu da loura. Ela ria de uma forma assustadora por inúmeros motivos.

--

A chinesa o fitou com interesse. Ela não sentia mais o mesmo ao ver seu primo. Era diferente, ou pelo menos não era o sentimento que ela pensou que fosse.

"Você me chamou, Xiao?", ela perguntou ainda curiosa, não sentindo nada ao perceber os olhos dele sobre os dela.

"Sim", ele confirmou. Parecia um homem perdido esforçando-se ao máximo para não demonstrar isso. "Meiling, acho que não me resta escolha... nós iremos nos casar"

Ela observou séria enquanto ele dizia isso quase em desespero.

"Eu sei que é ridículo tentar isso depois de tanto tempo. Mas eu precisava tentar com a Sakura, entende? E eu também sei que é totalmente mesquinho da minha parte pedir isso logo a você. Talvez fosse melhor sem sentimento algum com alguma mulher tola da corte, mas pelo menos eu conheço você, e talvez você não sofra, talvez...", ele viu com surpresa que Meiling estava próxima, muito próxima dele, inclinada para ficar da mesma altura da cadeira. Pela primeira vez ele notou que sua prima era muito mais alta que Sakura. E o quanto ela também era bela.

Podia ser pior, ele pensou enquanto uma massa de mechas negras descia pela face dela à medida que ela inclinava-se para que suas faces ficassem da mesma altura. Com surpresa, ele notou que ela não tinha expressão alguma em sua face.

"Meiling...", ele começou quando finalmente percebeu o que ela estava tentando fazer.

"Não, Xiao Lang. Preciso ver uma coisa e se você estiver mesmo falando sério, um beijo será a menor das suas preocupações durante nosso casamento"

Ele concordou mentalmente. Aquela era a hora da verdade. Seria ele capaz de beijar outra mulher além de sua ex-noiva?

Ela alcançou seus lábios lentamente e começou um beijo tímido, sem muitas expectativas. Foi um desastre. Nenhum dos dois realmente queria aquilo: nenhum tinha sentimentos pelo outro, por isso o beijo foi curto e sem emoção.

A chinesa se levantou surpresa e fitou-o mais uma vez, querendo ter certeza de que estava realmente em frente ao seu primo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Eu não consigo. Não posso, Meiling. Perdoe-me..."

Ela o fitou com pena. "Está tudo bem. Eu descobri que não era você. Eu amo uma pessoa agora e dessa vez é um sentimento verdadeiro", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele relaxou um pouco, sentindo-se feliz pela prima. Teria de encontrar outra pessoa, então.

"Que bom, Meiling. E quem é essa pessoa?"

Ela corou violentamente. Não queria responder.

"Olha, Xiao Lang... eu odeio a Kinomoto, mas se você a ama tanto assim... agora eu te entendo. Não desista, porque eu não irei", ela disse com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu. "Não dá, Meiling. Ela não se decide. E tem o reino..."

"Apenas siga o seu coração", ela aconselhou antes de deixar o aposento mal iluminado.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Tomoyo entrou apressadíssima e com os olhos extremamente arregalados.

"Syaoran! A Sakura sumiu. Não conseguimos achá-la em lugar algum", anunciou a japonesa.

"C-Como as-assim?", ele perguntou exaltado.

"Já faz horas que ela sumiu! Estou preocupada. E se ela estiver perdida nessa chuva?", perguntou ela enquanto secava lágrimas desesperadas.

O chinês a fitou determinado enquanto se levantava. "Não se preocupe, Tomoyo. Nós iremos encontrá-la custe o que custar"

--

Ela saiu correndo. Ela queria fugir de tudo, por isso nem percebeu que estava correndo pelo castelo. Correndo para a saída.

Também não notou quando deixou os portões e a alta e brilhante edificação atrás de si quando entrou numa floresta aonde ela nunca havia ido antes.

Ela também não percebeu quando finas gotas de chuva bruscamente engrossaram e tornaram-se uma enxurrada sobre a sua pele fina e rosada. Ela simplesmente corria, tentando não pensar.

Por isso ela também não percebeu quando um objeto grande e pesado atingiu-a na cabeça. Ela desmaiou logo a seguir.

**Continua...**

**Notas:**

Desculpa a demora x.x quem leu sabe que eu prometi que atualizaria em UMA SEMANA, mas eu demorei quase TRÊS MESES hauahauahauah sinto muito, gente =o

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, inclusive ^^"

Ah, desculpa por eu ter tirado todas as minhas respostas às reviews também. É que eu estou pensando em responder as reviews por mensagem pessoal, mas não sei. De qual forma vocês preferem?

É, é isso XDDD e me mandem comentários, por favor, *suplica*

Ah, e dêem uma passada na minha nova fanfic (Love Game).

Beijos e abraços a todos!


End file.
